Through A Different Lens
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: As fourteen year old Cressida becomes friends with Castor and Pollux, she begins to see her life in the Capital from a different perspective. She must decide between living a safe life or joining her friends in trying to make a difference. Rating change for last chapter because punishments in the Capital are cruel!
1. Typical Antics

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned the Hunger Games, I'd have the back-stories on so many more characters :D

**A/N: **How did Cressida, Pollux, and Castor know each other before they became a film crew? What were their lives like before the revolution and what got them involved in it? Why was Pollux punished by the government? This is my idea on their back-story. Enjoy :)

Oh, and there's definitely high-school crush type "Pressida" going on!

* * *

Chapter 1

Cressida entered Miss Maribelle's classroom. This was her initiation of sorts into the Trouble Twins' circle. Miss Maribelle taught science and technology. She had alluded to showing a power-point presentation for half of the class. Cressida found Miss Maribelle's laptop and typed in a few commands that Castor had written on a piece of paper. She slipped out of the classroom and went back into the cafeteria. No one noticed her absence.

"Now class, as you know, the districts are fenced in to protect the citizens from dangers in the wilderness. The wiring of the fences is such - Oh. dear!" Miss Maribelle gasped as music began blaring from the laptop. The presentation was replaced by cartoon drawings of people being zapped by lightning. Miss Maribelle pushed a button to turn the projector off and was squirted with a black syrup. "AAAAAAAARGH!"

"They strike again!" Someone called from the back. Miss Maribelle wiped the syrup off her face and marched to her desk. She looked around her computer. Cressida, Pollux, and Castor exchanged looks before focusing on the front of the room.

"Cressida Wilson, may I asked why today's meal-ticket is by my chair?" Miss Maribelle asked in a steady voice that barely masked her irritation. Cressida blushed to the roots of her light brown hair.

"Uh - I - um -" Cressida stammered.

"Very well, you, Castor, and Pollux will all stay after class today."

"Wow. What an initiation." Castor chuckled as they walked the several blocks to their apartment building after serving an hour of detention. "That is - if you still want to be part of the - Trouble Twins."

"Wait, if she joins, it's the TROUBLE TRIPLETS!" Pollux cheered. He grinned expectantly at Cressida. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the boys questioningly.

"Why _exactly_ do you two pull so many pranks?"

"Because frankly, my dear Cressida, we don't give a darn about school. We're bored." Pollux responded. He was the more snarky of the two boys. "I know you do to. You finish your work and then pull out your sketchbook." Cressida stared at him open-mouthed. "Your sketches aren't half-bad."

"Um - thanks." Cressida said. They had reached their apartment building and sank into some bright yellow couches in the lobby to chat. "Why don't you two just move up a grade?"

"It will just be more of the same stuff." Pollux explained. "History of Panem, all the latest greatest technologies, here's info on how we get more stuff blah blah blah." Castor smacked him in the arm and gave him a warning look. "I mean - we learn it every year, don't we?"

"Yeah. I guess." Cressida said. "But don't we learn it more in depth?"

"I guess." Castor said. "What my little bro was trying to say -"

"Little bro?"

"I'm two minutes older than you, Pollux, shut up - anyway - we just want to graduate and get real jobs. We learn so much more in our dad's shop."

"That makes sense." Cressida said. She looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go eat dinner. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" The twins called.

Cressida walked into her apartment to find Tom grilling some grilled-cheese sandwiches on the stove. "You got detention, little sis?" He asked winking. Even though the school called their parents, he was the only one who checked the messages. In fact, he had given the school a separate line. Their parents mainly used the phone for organizing parties. That's where they were now.

As free-lance designers, they consulted with various stores about developing the latest fashions. That was their official job description. In reality, they spent much of their time at parties or in various states of drunkenness. Tom had learned to fend for himself and Cressida at age nine, and he for all intents and purposes ran the house.

"Shut up, Tom." Cressida said before grabbing her sandwich off the pan.

"Well, good evening to you too." Tom replied. They sat down at the dining room table. Tom pushed some papers out of the way. He was working on taking the civil service exam so he could get an apprenticeship in one of the government departments. "I know you had co-consipirators."

"The Smiths." Tom raised his eyebrows.

"They've been raising hell at Capital East Secondary ever since they were twelve." Tom said grinning. "You must like one of them if you were helping with their pranks."

"TOM, I DO NOT!" Cressida screeched.

"Geez, Cress, not so loud! The whole building heard you." Tom groaned. He was glad he wasn't the only seventeen year old having to deal with a screechy sister in the lower secondary grades. "Oh come on - they don't have any older siblings in my year. Your secret's safe with me." Cressida blushed.

"I like Pollux."

"Thought so. He's the fiesty one." Cressida blushed. "Just don't get too many detentions with them. You don't want the East Zone school officials at our house meeting our never-sober parents."

"Haha." Cressida chuckled. She washed the pan and plates. "Tom, we need fruit! Can we go to the store?" She asked looking in the refrigerator.

"No, I have to work." Cressida groaned.

"Can I go by myself?"

"No. It's almost curfew. They're going to turn the pods on in like five minutes." Tom replied.

"Geez. People in the super-poor districts probably eat better than us." Cressida whined suddenly in a sour mood.

"You ate a whole sandwich just now and you took three candy bars plus soup to lunch today. Stop complaining." Tom snapped. Cressida knew when to stop pushing her brother's buttons. She looked over at him and sighed. Suddenly she realized there were precious few seventeen year olds in the Capitol who were going to school full time, working nearly full-time, preparing for a competitive career, and basically raising a little sister.

"I won't complain anymore. Have a good evening at work, Tom." She said hugging him. She climbed the spiral staircase that led directly to her room. She lay down on her bed that had a flowery comforter and sighed. She was glad she was in the Smith's 'circle' as it were. They had always been comic relief from the boredom of school and the unpredictability of home. However, Tom was right. She shouldn't push her luck because she really wouldn't want school officials coming to her house and finding out about her situation. As she had finished her homework in detention, she got out her sketchbook and began sketching the skyline of the Capital with flowering vines going up the sides of the buildings.


	2. Thoughts of Rebellion

Chapter 2: Rebellious Thoughts

Cressida was woken up by the sound of shattering glass. She groaned and looked at her clock. 5:45am. Her alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another half an hour. She groaned and made her way down her staircase.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked. Her parents were in the kitchen talking loudly and trying to put away extra food and drinks from their party. Her mother adjusted her bright green wig and then knocked over the toaster while putting a plate of fudge on the granite counter.

"Where did that merlot go?" Her dad asked not realizing he was stepping in puddles of it.

"Guys – I can put this stuff away." Cressida said. Her parents stared at her.

"Margie's fingernails – were like talons – haha! Brian, I want to do that – this afternoon – at the salon!" Her mom said. Cressida ushered her parents out of the kitchen.

"Good night, guys." Cressida said.

"I love you honeybunches!" Her dad slurred before giving her a quick hug. Cressida groaned and began cleaning the kitchen. Tom joined her a few minutes later. After tasting it to make sure it wasn't spiked with anything, they split the fudge between themselves to take with their lunches. Cressida looked at the clock. Only fifteen minutes until she had to leave for school. She ran to her room and threw on some clothes and grabbed her bookbag. She put a can of soup and the fudge in her bookbag and headed out. Tom didn't have class for the first hour of school, so he could stay home and finish tidying up. She was half a block away from the apartment building when two people jumped out from behind another building. She let out a shriek as the Trouble Twins burst out laughing.

"Geez, you guys!" Cressida gasped.

"You're awake now, aren't you?" Castor asked winking. She nodded.

"Ugh. I've been awake since 5:45." Cressida groaned. For some reason, she felt comfortable telling them about cleaning up the kitchen when her parents came home.

"Bummer." Pollux said. "Well, at least you didn't have to drag them upstairs or anything."

"Nah. Tom usually does that if we need to." Cressida said. Pollux raised his eyebrows.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah." Cressida said.

"Your parents don't – hurt you guys or anything, do they?" Castor asked. "We had neighbors a few years ago that would physically fight and throw stuff after they got drunk at parties.

"They don't hurt us." Cressida said. "Though they don't help us with much either – ok, except room and board. I should give them credit for that." They laughed as they entered the school building.

The morning passed uneventfully. Cressida sat with the twins at lunch and split her fudge with them. In exchange, they gave her some carrots and dip. They went to their History and Society of Panem class in good spirits. "Alright guys, the school has a surprise for you all!" Mr. Vainer said grinning. Everyone looked up. "As you all know, the Victory Tour is coming up in a month." He paused as the class cheered. "Capital East Secondary is pleased to welcome two past Hunger Games victors this afternoon to talk about how they are using their time and resources to give back to this grand country of Panem!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I hope it's Jadin from Two! He's sooooo hot!" A girl in the back squealed as her friends sighed and giggled. Jadin was the previous year's victor.

"Nope. Not Jadin." Mr. Vainer said. "You all will just have to find out." He escorted the class to the assembly hall where the rest of the school was gathered.

The students stood and sang the Panem National Anthem before a burly figure walked onstage. "CHAFF! CHAFF! CHAFF! CHAFF!" The students cheered as their guest egged them on and flexed his muscles. Even though he had won the Hunger Games several years back, he still trained vigorously to keep up his figure.

"Oh wow!" Cressida's friend Marianne gasped. "He's so ripped! I don't think _anyone_ at Capital East has a body like that!"

"Pollux is getting muscles." Cressida replied grinning quite forgetting that the Smith twins were sitting right next to her. Pollux jabbed Castor grinning and flexing his right biceps. Castor snorted down a laugh.

"What's up, Capital East?" Chaff boomed into the microphone. Everyone cheered. "I love being a victor and now a mentor. I'm pleased to say that none of my tributes have lost a limb." He waved his arm stump in the air as the class laughed. "So, what do I do when I'm not mentoring or otherwise engaged in the Hunger Games? Well, I might be coming to a party at one of your parents' houses!" Everyone laughed and started cheering hoping he was talking about them.

"Ugh – I'd hate cleaning up after _him._" Cressida muttered to the twins. "I heard he's fond of breaking stuff."

"I also train the noble citizens that keep Panem and the Capital safe – our Peacekeepers! You learn a lot about combat during the Games and your peacekeeping force has found some of my hints to be very useful indeed." He paused to flex his muscles again while the students cheered. "Right – well – happy Victory Tour, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favorite tributes' favor!" Everyone cheered as he exited the stage.

"Oh wow! I'm going to have to get a poster of him!" Marianne sighed.

"Isn't he like old?" Cressida asked.

"He's not _that_ old. Besides, he's really hot!" The students quited down as the principal walked onto the stage.

"And now, I'm proud to introduce our second victor, Mr. Beetee Tesla – who incidently helped us re-wire something backstage moments ago!" Everyone clapped and cheered, although the applause was slightly less enthusiastic as it was for Chaff. Unlike Chaff who wore a skimpy atheltic outfit to show off his body, Beetee wore slacks and a button-up shirt complete with pens sticking out from a pocket-protector in his shirt.

"YEAH, VOLTS!" The twins cheered.

"You know him?" Cressida asked stunned.

"Totally!" Castor said grinning. "He comes to Dad's store to sell his stuff!"

"Good afternoon, Capital East Secondary!" Beetee said smiling after adjusting his glasses. "My co-inventor Wiress couldn't be here as she's working on a project at the moment, but I send you her greetings as well. I hear the palm cameras are very popular right now!" the crowd cheered. "Oh good. We both helped with inventing them a while back." He spoke mostly of his inventions. Some of the students got bored when he talked about a hard-drive that could store several terabytes of information and how it would be useful in the school library. He ended with showing a picture of a wig made of fiber-optics that could be turned on for a week straight. Everyone cheered and almost all the girls immediately wanted one.

"And now for our Q & A!" The principal said. "We have half an hour where _you_ can ask the victors whatever you want!" Chaff came out flexing and strutting before sitting down next to Beetee. There was another round of cheering from the students before the principal began facilitating the Q & A.

"Yo, Chaff!" One student called out when his raised hand was acknowledged. "How many hours do you work out?"

"Eight to ten! Can't you tell?" Chaff asked grinning and flexing some more.

"Beetee, Does Wiress design any clothing that has lights like that wig thingie?" Another student asked.

"No, she mostly works on machines. She's a mechanical engineer. But she's worked on some sewing machines that have probably made your clothing, yes." Beetee said smiling.

"Chaff, Even if your tributes loose, do you still go to Hunger Games parties as mentors?"

"Well, I'm happy to say that my tributes – such as Jadin –" Chaff paused while the students cheered and the girls sighed and squealed, "win or come out very close to winning. Oh yes, we party, don't we, Beetee?" Beetee smiled and nodded, but there was a hint of forcedness to it. "Mr. Haymich Abernathy from Twelve always supplies us with – ah – goods from the top beverage suppliers in Panem." Chaff said barely catching himself to edit his statement to school-friendly standards.

"Hey, Chaff, I turn ninteen next month!" A girl called. "Do you have a fiance, or will you marry me?" Everyone laughed.

"Well, us mentors devote so much time to the Games and to our activities for the better of Panem that none of us have the chance to settle down. Oh – we have our – affections – but we never – you know – have families."

"Technically, it's against the rules." Beetee pointed out. Cressida thought she saw a look of sadness cross his face before he cleared his throat. "But, to mentor young tributes in our districts and to give back to society is, like Chaff said, rewarding indeed." Cressida suddenly had a question. She timidly put her hand in the air.

"Yes?" The principal called on her.

"Um – this question is for Beetee." Cressida said. Castor elbowed her to stand up. "Um – when tributes have a hard life – do you – do you help them take what they learned and use it in the Games?"

"Sure." Beetee said. He adjusted his glasses and Cressida could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "As you have learned in school, life in the Districts is much different than it is in the Capital. I actually have had many tributes come to the games after suffering hardships of many kinds. For example, Wiress lost her parents in a factory accident several years before the Games, but worked hard in their memory. I helpd her channel her resourcefulness and determination to keep going to help her win her Games."

"Thanks." Cressida said. "Actually – I remember her story. It inspires me a lot – even though – you know – I have parents and everything." She sat back down suddenly. _Yeah, I have parents. They're probably sleeping off their hangovers all day today. _ The principal had moved onto another person who asked a question to Chaff, but quite a few students were turning around to glance Cressida's way.

She remembered when Wiress became victor. Tom had covered Cressida's eyes when the Careers were caught in Wiress's deadly trap which snapped their limbs off. The Gamekeepers had sent a lightning bolt to hit the tree where Wiress was hiding to finish her off before the Careers all died, but she still survived. They both watched the interview were Beetee and Wiress were interviewed together since Wiress' brain was still recovering from the electric shock and had trouble expressing her thoughts unaided. "I – wanted to see my parents again –" Wiress had said. "But Beetee – convinced me –" Wiress had paused and Beetee had whispered a few words to get her back on track. "To put my mind to good use – for –" Wiress looked straight into the camera and everyone could see the tears rolling down her pale thin face.

"To put her mind to good use for their memory." Beetee had finished. "Wiress made sure their strength lived on in her, and it was that strength that she demonstrated in the arena." Cressida remembered being inspired by that interview. If Wiress could come back from the Hunger Games after loosing her parents, Cressida figured she herself could somehow find strength to deal with her somewhat chaotic home situation.

The closing of the assembly brought Cressida's mind back to the present. Everyone exited the auditorium and school was let out early. Cressida was still thinking about the differences she saw between Chaff and Beetee. Chaff seemed to enjoy the Games just like anyone in the Capital. Beetee tolerated it – probably just thankful that he survived the ordeal. For some reason, Cressida couldn't get the idea out of her head that if it were up to Beetee, he would have married Wiress and had a normal family. And for some reason, she put together that the Capital was keeping him from that wish. She sighed. On one hand, she had her parents who were married and had two teenage children, but at some point deciding partying was more important than they were. "Like they took us for granted." Cressida thought to herself. "And yet, here was Beetee and Wiress who were old enough to be my parents, and yet they were kept apart and never allowed to have kids. There was something unfair about that."

"Cress, are you ok?" Pollux asked. "You look preoccupied." She turned around and looked at them. They were a block from their apartments.

"Meaning, Pollux has been shooting spitballs into your hair for the past fifteen minutes and you have said nothing." Castor pointed out. Cressida gasped and put her hands to her hair that was now full of spit-wads.

"POLLUX!" She screeched as Pollux howled with laughter. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Well, it stopped you from brooding, right?" Pollux asked. He dodged an eraser that was flung his way. Castor retrieved it and grinned at Cressida. "Uh – hey – Castor and I were thinking – wanna come to our dad's work area and see some stuff Volts made for us?"

"Uh – sure." Cressida said hesitantly. She wondered what was behind Pollux's seemingly random offer.

"Even though you're not into gizmos like us, some of the stuff is _cool!_" Castor said. "Trust me."

"After dinner." Cressida said. They all shook hands "See you once I get your spit wads washed out of my hair." She gave Pollux a meaningful look before going to her apartment.

"So why are we _really _here? " Cressida asked sitting on a crate in the Smith's workroom a few hours later.

"This is the room of secrets." Pollux said with a mysterious air.

"We can't be heard in here by any sort of is all thanks to Wires and Volts." Castor explained. "They made the soundproofing walls. So Pollux - and others can mouth off about the Capital in here."

"You guys seem to know Volts really well. Do you know if he and Wires are married but just haven't told anyone? " Cressida asked curiously. "I wondered about that at the assembly."

"Probably." Castor answered.

"Aaaaw." Cressida sighed. She had read a few tragic love stories in little fiction booklets published in the Capital, and this sounded a bit like one of those stories.

"That's not cute. That's sad. I mean, the Capital would want their kids their lives - they can barely do what they want as victors. " Pollux explained. "Think about it: Almost every Victor works for the Capital. Why? What would you do if you went through the Hunger Games and won?"

"Dunno. I guess relax and write a book." Cressida reasoned. The twins chuckled.

"Yeah. Have an easy life - not be paraded around." Castor replied.

"Well - Chaff doesn't mind." Cressida said thoughtfully.

"Some of them like it. Volts says that people from the other districts don't like it as much." Pollux explained.

"So - why are you telling me all this? " Cressida asked confused.

"You're a smart somewhat disgruntled citizen. Wanna rebel? " Pollux asked. Cressida's mouth dropped open.

"Way to be subtle little bro."Castor said shaking his head.

"Pollux, we're fourteen. What would we do?" Cressida asked.

"Dunno. I'm sure the three of us can think of something."


	3. Getting Personal

Chapter 3: Getting Personal

Cressida thought about her conversation with the twins over the next several weeks. She had began to see how silly the other girls were, caring more about fashion and parties than on any sort of career. Cressida enjoyed tinkering with electronics and talking about life in general with the twins in their 'room of secrets.' Of course, they all played the occasional prank, but they hadn't been caught so far.

"DANG IT!" Cressida groaned. She spotted her mid-semester progress report on the dining room table. Tom had written an encouraging note on a sticky-note on top of it and had reminded Cressida to get it signed before she left for school. She had meant to do it before her parents went out the door the previous evening, but had been into her artwork and hence forgot.

She grabbed the paper and headed upstairs. She was glad she had woken up somewhat early. Tom had to leave early for school to do some cleaning for community service hours as part of his civil training. Opening the french doors to her parents' bedroom slowly, she sighed with relief. They appeared to be asleep instead of groaning in the throes of a hangover. Cressida noticed that her father had fallen asleep wearing a ridiculous fushia wig on that she had never seen before. "Mom? Dad?" Cressida asked softly.

"Mmm?" Cressida heard a male's voice respond. She furrowed her brow. It had a different tone quality than her father's normal speaking tone, but then, maybe he sounded differently right as he emerged from sleep.

"Um – I have my progress report, Dad. Sorry to wake you, could you just sign it for me?" Cressida asked hoping her dad would sign it and go back to sleep. Sometimes he would ramble on about something incoherently before answering whatever request Cressida had woken him up for.

"What's this?" The voice asked again. Cressida clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. The man who sat up in bed had a light orange tint to his skin. He was definitely naked and definitely not Cressida's father. Cressida backed up and then grabbed a letter opener from her mother's nightstand. It was encrusted with real jewels. Cressida grasped it and held it up menacingly. She pointed it in front of her and came closer to the bed, pointing the blade at the man's throat.

"Who are you?" She asked, hoping a cross voice would hide the extreme fear she felt right now. "Where's my father?"

"Cressida – What are you doing in here?" Her mother asked bleary-eyed.

"I'm just trying to get my form signed from my PARENTS!" Cressida screamed the last word. "WHRERE DID DAD GO?" Her mother stared at her blankly. "ANSWER ME! NOW!" She pointed the mail opener at her mother maintaining the grip on the handle even though both her hands were visibly shaking.

"Oh – he must be at Regina's place." Her mother muttered. Cressida's stomach was doing backflips, and she choked down her own vomit as she drew closer to the bed and smelled the alcohol on both their breaths. "Cressida – I won that at an auction – I don't want that scratched." Her mother said staring at the letter opener that was an inch away from her throat.

"Oh – she'd make a great tribute if she was a district girl." The man chuckled as Cressida backtracked to get her progress report from the dresser. Keeping the letter-opener pointed at the two adults, she slammed down her progress report and a pen on her mother's bedside table. Her mother scribbled something that looked like her signature a few inches below the signature line. "You know – that mail opener can't cut through flesh, dear." Cressida drew it back and threw it. Her mother screamed and the man beside her swore. The handle hit the mirror above her mother's dresser, shattering the glass. With one motion, Cressida stuffed her form in her backpack, threw her pack over her shoulder, and ran out of the room. She didn't stop running until she was in front of a familiar looking door on the other side of the building. She pounded on it.

"POLLUX! CASTOR!" She called. "HELP ME! PLEASE –" The door opened and a small slight woman with eyes as large as dinner plates stared back at her.

"You're in trouble." The woman said softly. Cressida stepped through the threshold. "Would you like me to get –" The woman's voice trailed off as Cressida burst out sobbing.

"CRESS!" Pollux yelped. Cressida heard Pollux jump down the last few stairs.

"No – son – let me talk to her first." A gentle but commanding voice said. Through her tears, she could still place the voice and wondered what a former Victor and his wife were doing in the Smiths' apartment. Cressida was gasping between sobs and her legs suddenly felt wobbly. She allowed Wiress who was holding her in a protective hug to guide her to the couch to join Beetee. Cressida sat down, put her elbows on her knees, buried her face in her hands, and sobbed. Wiress rubbed her back and began humming some sort of lullaby.

"You're safe here, my dear." Beetee said. "Whatever happens, you're safe with us." Pollux and Castor stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs. Their mother cleared her throat loudly.

"Boys, I need your help to make more oatmeal. Now, please." She said. Cressida's sobs were slowing as they all heard Mrs. Smith and the boys making the maximum amount of racket in the kitchen cooking.

"My – my – mom – I – went – into her room – for her to sign my form – and – and – this man – he was – there – in – bed – and – I – I don't know where Dad went –"

"Did this man hurt you?"

"No. I would have tried to stab him with Mom's letter opener – I chucked – that – at the mirror – Mom – Mom said – Dad – Dad was at – another – person – a – a lady's house – They – They just – let strangers – in – and – I – I didn't know – I didn't know – it was – like that – with them –" Cressida stammered between sobs. "I – I don't have normal parents – and – that's all I want – is – a normal life – but – I – I can't –" She started a fresh round of sobbing. Somehow Wiress was still humming to her and rubbing her back.

"Unfortunately, you just discovered the dark side of living in the Capital." Beetee said. "Suffice it to say – that many people tend to take their party-going home. You unfortunately caught your mother – and I suppose your father in the act."

"Does – everyone – Are everyone's parents like that?"

"Perhaps most are not as extreme as your parents. Though, I'm sure there are a handful of parents that are much worse than yours." Beetee said. "District Three's styling team knows your parents quite well." He said. "Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't know about all this before now. Of course, I can imagine it's quite shocking." Cressida looked up at Beetee. She felt as if she cried herself dry. Wiress had stopped humming but continued rubbing her back.

"Breakfast is ready whenver you three are ready." Mrs. Smith said. Cressida wasn't hungry, but she forced herself to eat because she was the Smiths' guest.

"Beetee – could you get my bottle of –" Wiress looked over at Cressida who was beginning to look rather pale.

"Sure, dear." Beetee said excusing himself from the table. He came back with a small vial and was busy doing something in the kitchen. He came out with a pink drink in a small glass. "Cressida, this should settle your stomach for school." Beetee said. "It will calm you down, but you can still focus. Wiress had to use it before she took her national engineering exams." He said smiling. Wiress smiled shyly back before taking Beetee's hand in her own.

"Right, you three. If you hurry, you won't be late, ok?" Mrs. Smith said. She kissed each of her boys and then gave Cressida a hug. "Cressida, honey, you can come to our house after school if you don't feel like you can go to your house." Cressida nodded.

The three walked to school in silence. Cressida felt a larger hand take one of hers. She looked over at Pollux before squeezing his hand in return. She sighed. The sooner she could get absorbed in school work or something, the sooner she could forget the events of this morning.

School was passing by slowly but uneventfully. Cressida had finished her worksheet well ahead of the class as usual and was starting a note in code to Pollux. "Yes. District 11 also supplies beverages such as wine." Mr. Vainer said grinning. "In fact, I was about ready to pick up some sangria after work today." Everyone laughed.

"I just started going to my parents' parties." One of the students bragged.

"Oh yes – Parties are a wonderful place for you all to get to know your parents' friends and meet the great leaders of Panem." Mr. Vainer said proudly.

"Yeah – and has anyone else ended up waking up with your parents' _friends_ in your house?" Cressida asked icily. Castor dropped his pencil case that he was fiddling with.

"Cressida – now – dear – you should consider it an honor to have distinguished guests in your house, dear." Mr. Vainer said clearly shocked by her outburst. "Even if it means that you may have to help with chores. Of course, your parents could just hire an Avox to clean for you if they host guests often."

"Yeah – I'm used to my mom bringing guests home for dinner. I just had the unpleasant surprise of walking in on my mom's guest laying where dad is in bed." Cressida snapped. "Now – tell me Mr. Vainer – is that _really_ _proper _ protocol for a distinguished Capital citizen?"

"When you're older – you'll understand – how buisness or political relationships really do have a personal edge to them. Of course, we're getting a bit off track from our subject at hand." Pollux suddenly sneezed and knocked a stack of papers off his desk. Cressida bent down to pick them up when she saw a note written in code. _Don't push it._

"I – I'm sorry for my outburst, Mr. Vainer – I – I guess I was just – I'm a bit tired from helping my parents with - so many of their social functions." "Yes – well – at the Capital, we have a very intricate social rulebook, as you all will learn while navigating society." Mr. Vainer said. "Now, we've covered common drinks. Can anyone guess where our excellent shellfish comes from?" Cressida's mind wandered. Whatever 'social rulebook' the adults in the Capital played by, it was absurd. How could anyone condone partying at the expense of their own children? Of course, not everyone's parents were near the extreme end, but still, Cressida was beginning to see what Pollux and Castor had seen for years: the degree of shallowness and flippancy of life and the culture of the Capital.


	4. Getting Ahead Getting Rebellious

Chapter 4: Getting Ahead and Getting Rebellious

Cressida paused at her door when she got home. Pollux and Castor stood on either side of her like body guards. The door opened and Tom shook his head. "Cress, they don't remember anything." He reassured her.

"Ok." Cressida said softly. Tom grinned at the Smith twins.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey." They said in tandem.

"Uh –" Tom paused. "Thanks for watching out for my little sister. Um – I – she and I really – appreciate it."

"No problem. She's awesome." Pollux said before turning beet red. To cover the awkward silence, he held out his hand for Tom to shake. Castor followed suit before they made their way back to their apartment. Cressida went into the living room.

"Hi Cressida! Happy Tuesday, hon!" Her mother called cheerfully raising her glass with some sort of spirits in it.

"Hi Mom!" Cressida said hugging her. _It's actually Thursday, Mom._ She thought, but this was precious time where she could have a coherent conversation with her parents. "How are you?"

"Oh, Fine. I slept in a bit." Mrs. Wilson said. Cressida looked at Tom with a look that said: _Is she mad about the mirror? _Tom shook her head. "How was school, dear?"

"Oh fine." Cressida said. "I'm doing well in my assignments and everything. How's work going, Mom?"

"Oh – very well!" Mrs. Wilson said smiling. "In fact – I was sleeping in this morning – so I couldn't tell you then – but I'm choosing the outfits for this next year's Hunger Games!"

"Wow!" Cressida said raising her eyebrows. "That's great, mom!" She hugged her mother smiling. She was genuinely happy to see her mother in a good mood. "What about Dad?"

"Oh – right – he's away – he's planning the costumes for the Victory Tour!" She giggled. "Actually, Cressida dear – we were wondering if you would like to help us!" Cressida's mouth dropped. Mixed feelings ran through her head. She was excited that she could use her art talent in the real world, however, she was wary of going deeper into participating in the Capital's culture. "Oh – yes – my dear!" She trilled. "I know you'll be so so excited! Would you like to help your father with the photo-shoots on the Victory Tour?" Cressida nodded eagerly. "Think about it dear – you'll be meeting the Victors and so many grand people of Panem!"

"I like photography." Cressida said smiling. "It would be a good opportunity. Thanks, Mom!" Her mother drank the rest of her drink.

"Well, I must be off, dear! Flavius is waiting for me! He's one of the Games stylists!" Cressida nodded, wondering if Flavius was stranger she threatened that morning.

"Uh – mom?" Cressida asked. "Aren't you staying for dinner?"

"Oh – I gave Tom some grocery money. You two can pick something special out." She kissed Cressida and Tom before heading out the door.

"Thirty U's." Tom said shaking the envelope on the coffee table.

"Thirty bright shiny Panem Monetary Units!" Cressida quipped. "Uh – for how long?" She asked. They had learned the hard way that her parents would sometimes underestimate how much money the two needed for things like groceries and school supplies. Once they were given 10 U's for three weeks' worth of groceries. Tom looked at the envelope and shrugged.

"Dunno. We'll get dinner tonight, and I'll check the budget to see how we are on grocery money." Tom explained. "Wanna go out to dinner?"

"Go out?" Cressida gasped. Because of the sometimes erratic money situation, she and Tom rarely ate out unless they were at an event with their parents.

"Yeah." Tom said grinning. "I don't want to cook. And – well – I'm sure you've had enough of this house for a bit." Cressida laughed and hugged her brother before putting her backpack in her room. "Plus, I have news for you!" Cressida raised her eyebrows as she came back into the living room. "Once I graduate, I'm officially in the accounting apprentice program!" Cressida squealed and hugged him before they walked out the door.

They went into a nearby restaurant. It was a cheap restaurant by Capital standards where plates were only 8 U's on average. Music was blasting and there was a bar that was rather full with happy-hour guests. Tom and Cressida ordered their food. Cressida noticed that the waitress was around her age. "Do you go to Capital East?" She asked. The girl shook her head sadly. She waited silently with her electronic tablet that would send their orders to the screen in the kitchen.

"Cress, do you know what you want?" Tom asked.

"Yeah – ooh – the lasagna looks good. Yeah – I'll go with lasagna." Cressida said smiling. "Have you tried it? Is it good?" The girl smiled a bit. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll take the pork-chop dinner." Tom said to their waitress. She nodded and then took their menus after typing in their orders.

"Cress," Tom said in an undertone, so Cressida had to lean across the table to hear him. "This restaurant has Avoxes as staff."

"Oh – oh yeah." Cressida said blushing. "But – she _did_ look like she was in high school." Tom nodded. "Tom – why would someone our age be an Avox?"

"Dunno." Tom said. He cleared his throat. "Speaking of school, no more telling me about your year's float for the Victory Parade. It's no use. The seniors will win the best float as usual!" He said loudly.

"Oh – Oh yeah!" Cressida said grinning. She giggled. "Well – _your year_ doesn't have the Smith twins like _mine _does." She giggled before taking a sip of her soda. "So, watch it, big bro!" The waitress brought their plates and Cressida smiled at her before she left. They chatted about school as they ate. "Here's to my big bro, a future government official!" They clinked their glasses of soda together. "I knew you'd get into the civil service apprenticeship." Cressida said smiling. "You've been helping our parents with their books for _years._" _As in he was paying bills electronically and figuring out budgeting since he was ten years old and could hack into our parents' accounts._

"Thanks, sis." Tom said. "Listen – I need to drop by the Smith's shop to check out a new calculator tonight. You keep your flirting with Pollux to a minimum when I'm around." Cressida blushed as he laughed. They paid for their meal and went to the electronics shop. Tom picked up his calculator and found Mr. Smith to have a chat about making sure it worked.

"Well, I have the twins watching the shop. So no need to rush." Mr. Smith said to Tom and Cressida smiling. The three of them were in a small room in the store-room and office area of the store. "We're in a soundproof room so we can test any sort of equipment you want in here."

"Well, looks like this calculator is in working order." Tom said after they went over some technical stuff with it. "I was thinking about getting one for Cressida."

"Tom, I'm not in accounting!" Cressida yelped.

"No – but you will need one if you get into a photography program to do the calucations required for configuring your camera equipment." Tom said. "She's helping with the Victory Tour." Mr. Smith raised his eyebrows.

"Are you excited, dear?" He asked.

"Uh – sure?" Cressida asked. Mr. Smith laughed.

"I see my boys have been talking with you." He said. "What are your thoughts? I promise whatever you say won't leave this room."

"Uh –" Cressida paused. "Sometimes I think life in the Capital is stupid." She admitted. "I want to go to photography school to get out of regular school. Everyone's so ditzy there. It's like no one really cares about anything important." She paused. "Like – my friends wouldn't wonder why Tom and I had a high-school aged Avox as a waitress tonight. They might not even notice her at all."

"I see." Mr. Smith said. "Would it come as a surprise that your brother has similar feelings?"

"You're part of trying to rebel too?" Cressida gasped looking at Tom. "But you just got that civil service position!"

"Well, we need people actually in the government if we're going to take it down at some point." Cressida's jaw dropped.

"When – when did you –" Cressida stammered.

"Remember when you were twelve and we were locked out of the house because our parents were throwing a party for someone in government?" Cressida nodded. She remembered that it was the dead of winter and she had on her sweater on over her dress that she had worn to school. It had began to snow as school ended. She and Tom were in the lobby doing homework. After several hours, they were both hungry, but couldn't go into their house to get food. Tom and Cressida had to make their way almost a mile away in ten degree weather and blowing snow to the Smiths' apartment for a place to sleep and food. "After you went to sleep on the twins' floor, I began ranting about how our parents had left us on our own and how no one cared that two kids had to get into the apartment to eat and sleep before school the next day. Mr. Smith here explained that other people felt that way and if I wanted to make a difference, I could help those differently-minded people."

"What – what have you been doing for them?" Cressida asked in a low voice.

"Mostly errand running. I'm not allowed to tell you everything, sis. But I wanted the decision to rebel or not to be completely your own." Cressida nodded. "The Smiths moved into our apartment building to be closer to us. So they couuld begin helping me – and now you – become part of the resistance." Cressida nodded solemly. "Ok – let's go home. You still have school tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting us test some stuff, Mr. Smith." Cressida said as they came back into the store.

"Anytime, and good luck with your projects you two." Mr. Smith said smiling. Tom paid for their calculators and they went home. Cressida got her stuff ready for the next day and then lay on her bed thinking. She was relieved that her brother had the same mindset as she and the Smith twins. On one hand, she was glad she wasn't trying to rebel alone. On the other hand, if something went wrong, she knew they would all be in trouble. However, if it truly made a difference, she decided it would be worth it.


	5. Victory Tour Antics

Chapter 5: Victory Tour Antics

"This _better_ work." Castor grumbled as he fumbled with the string in his hand. He was attaching a canister to a lamp-post. It was the first day of the Victory Tour that would start and end in the Capital.

"Cress did the calculations, so if it doesn't work, blame her." Pollux said earning himself a playful slap.

"I think that's it, then." Cressida said. They climbed down the lamp-posts and hurried back to their apartments. It was 6 in the morning, and hardly anyone was out in the streets. The pods had just been deactivated signaling the end of curfew. The Trouble Triplets surveyed their work. Even a suspicious bystander would have to spend considerable effort trying to find the canisters of silly string concealed by the flower pots hanging from the lamp-posts lining their street. "Ok, I'm going to eat breakfast now. See you guys at school."

"See you!" Pollux and Castor called as Cressida headed to the elevators in the lobby of their apartment building.

School seemed to go by at an agonizingly slow pace. Pollux was tempted to silly-string something or someone out of boredom by lunchtime, but was reminded that the plan wouldn't work if they were in detention after school. Since the teachers' and most of the students' minds were on the Victory Tour, there wasn't much to do academically. Cressida sat in the front row reading a handbook of professional photography in her technology class without the teacher saying a word. Much to her and the twins' relief, classes were dismissed two hours early.

"Hi Mrs. Smith!" Cressida said smiling as she entered the Smith's apartment. Her parents were throwing a pre-Victory Tour party at their apartment, and Cressida didn't want to deal with the chaos upon returning from school. Mrs. Smith waved at her. "Your hair looks lovely!" She said smiling. Mrs. Smith had refreshed her purple highlights, still allowing much of her light brown hair to show.

"Thank you, dear!" Mrs. Smith said smiling coming out of the kitchen with a platter of vegetables and dip. "Here's some victory snacks." She said smiling. "School let out early, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Castor said. "Thanks, mom!" He said munching on some celery.

"Is dad at the shop?" Pollux asked. Mrs. Smith nodded. "Does he need our help?"

"Hm - I suppose - maybe in a few hours." Mrs. Smith said after thinking for a bit. "Cressida, dear, you can use the master bathroom to get ready, dear. I put your make-up bag in our room." Cressida nodded.

"You left it in OUR ROOM?" Castor asked aghast. "EW! Pollux, we have to disinfect our room! She left FEMALE GERMS _EVERYWHERE_!" Cressida threw a piece of broccoli at him as Pollux roared with laughter.

"So - are you doing anything special for the tour Mrs. Smith? Or will you hunker down and wait for the chaos to pass?" Cressida asked chuckling.

"Oh, Wiress and I will spend some time together here while Beetee does his victor duties." Mrs. Smith said smiling. "She and I knew each other in school." Cressida raised her eyebrows.

"You're an engineer?" Cressida gasped. Mrs. Smith laughed.

"Oh - no - I have my electrician's license and an accounting degree. Wiress went into the engineering program at twelve, but we still kept in touch." Mrs. Smith explained. "My husband was in the basic engineering classes with her."

"Was Volts in school with you guys too?" Cressida asked curiously.

"No! Volts is _old_!" Pollux said. "He graduated _way_ before Mom and Dad and Wires did."

"Not - _waaay_ before they did! Only like - seven years - right mom?" Castor asked. Mrs. Smith nodded. Cressida ate her vegetables and thought. The revelation that the twins' parents grew up in the districts explained a lot. They lived much more frugally than many Capitalites, and it also explained why they had a bit of a rebellious streak against the Capital. It also explained why the family was particularly close to Beetee and Wiress.

After the "trouble triplets" polished off their snack, they hung out in Mr. Smith's workroom tinkering with cameras. Cressida took pictures of the boys making funny faces. They were summoned to dinner and then Cressida changed into a dress and put on some makeup. "You look lovely, dear." Mrs. Smith said. "Lovely - not ridiculous." She whispered before giving Cressida a hug. She was wearing a light dusting of eye-shadow and lip-stick. Her hair was twisted back and had some small bows dotting it. Her dress was a sparkly green dress. The twins came out of their room with button down shirts and ties that had fiber-optic lights running in them.

"Wow - Cressida -" Pollux stared at her completely speechless for a minute before being kicked by Castor. "Uh - you - you look - amazingly - pretty."

"I - thank you - Pollux - you look nice too." Cressida said blushing a brilliant crimson. Pollux held out his hand and smiled.

"Uh - I - uh - I would like to walk you down -er - to the parade." He stammered. Cressida grinned and took his hand. Castor made gagging noises before Mrs. Smith ruffled his hair.

Cressida, the twins, and Mrs. Smith stationed themselves in front of the Smith's shop. The sidewalks were crowded with people cheering. Mr. Smith handed the three kids glow sticks. He walked up and down the block selling them. Mrs. Smith told the twins off for poking each other with the sticks as the national anthem blared from the speakers perched on nearly every building.

"Welcome, citizens of the Capital of Panem to the Victory Parade!" Cladius Templesmith said over the speakers. "Please join me in welcoming our present and past victors of the Hunger Games to the Capital on this lovely evening!" He gave a short speech about how the districts are pleased to represent themselves through their victors in the Capital. Performers came down the street dancing. They were followed by a platoon of Peacekeepers in their dress uniforms. Following them in convertibles were the mayors of each district. The crowd cheered louder as the Gamemakers followed in the procession. They were standing on a float that had a real cornucopia from one of the Games on a flatbed trailer attached to a truck. The cornucopia was on a platform. Cressida gasped in horror when she realized that the dried blood on the gleaming gold surface may be in fact the blood of tributes that died in the last games. She nudged the Twins pointed at the bloodstains.

Pollux bit his lip and his face grew hard. He looked stoic, but underneath, Cressida and Castor could sense his fury. He flashed a quick hand-sign and they pressed buttons on small credit-card sized remote controls that activated their silly-string canisters.

Immediately, the Gamemakers were coated with varying degrees of bright-red silly-string. The crowd gasped, and the more inebriated spectators cheered and laughed. The Gamemakers gasped with shock and then began laughing as if it was part of the show. Castor, Pollux, and Cressida were laughing until they all felt strong hands on their shoulders.


	6. Rebel Commands

Chapter 6: Rebel Commands

"Come inside. Quickly." Mr. Smith said softly in a very grave voice in their ears. The crowd was still laughing, but the procession had slowed down. The Gamemakers were trying to pluck the silly-string off themselves and their costumes.

"Honey - why do you need the kids now?" Mrs. Smith asked with a worried look in her face. The crowd began cheering again as the Gamemakers began joking loudly at the unexpected turn of decorations. The parade had stopped its' progress completely. She noticed two peace-keepers break off from their platoon and talk with each other.

"I just need their help with a piece of equipment we may need after the parade." Mr. Smith said in a low voice. "I'll see you at home, dear." Mrs. Smith nodded before walking back toward the apartment building. Mr. Smith opened the door for Cressida to walk in to the store. With one hand on the scruff of each of his son's necks, he ushered them into the store. The four of them walked right into the storeroom. Mr. Smith closed the door. He turned around to face them after he locked the door and pushed a button that would cause a shelf to cover the entry. He also shut off the lights in the storefront. "Boys?" He asked gravely. "Did you install those canisters?"

"Yes, dad." Castor and Pollux said.

"You used gloves?" They nodded. "Cressida?" She nodded. "Your fingerprints are _nowhere_ to be seen?" He asked forcefully. They all shook their heads. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok. Well, I've at least taught you _something._" The twins nodded. Mr. Smith focused his gaze on Pollux who still had a guilty expression on his face. "Pollux. Explain yourself. Now." He said each word packing immense fury behind it.

"I - dad - they used kids' blood!" Pollux yelled completely loosing it. "All over the cornucopia! And NO ONE CARED! No one gave a CRAP that it was real! THAT KIDS DIED! I _had_ to, dad! I had to show them!"

"We - we were just going to hit the prep-team." Cressida explained desperate to get Pollux and Castor out of trouble. "It - It was - my idea - that we - target them - um - mainly - mainly - because - of - that - incident - with - my parents." She stammered.

"Yeah." Castor said. "Um - but - Pollux - little bro - you gave the signal." Mr. Smith seemed to pale. He grabbed Pollux's shoulders and shook them.

"You listen here and you listen good - you _never_ pick targets on the fly, you _understand_ me?" He hissed angrily. "Never ever - EVER target an official! You let Volts and the higher-ups take care of that - you have neither the training or the connections to cover your tracks! You better be glad that I grabbed you before a peacekeeper! You would've have absolutely NO protection! NO back up or contingency plan!_ Do you understand how serious that is? _ DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? DO YOU, POLLUX MICHEL SMITH? ANSWER ME!" Cressida and Castor stood frozen with their arms around each other staring in terror as Mr. Smith shouted at Pollux with his hands wrapping Pollux's upper arms in a vice-like grip.

"Y - Yes - dad - I - I - understand -" Pollux choked out before falling to his knees sobbing. Mr. Smith backed up and rubbed his temples, blinking back tears watching his son. "Dad - I - I didn't get everyone trouble - did I - dad? Please! Please - don't let me get you into trouble!" Pollux said sobbing and gasping.

"Shhh." Mr. Smith helped Pollux off the floor and wrapped him in a hug. "No." Peacekeepers would've come to the store if you have. Still, I want you three staying in here for the night."

"What about - you and mom?" Castor asked. "And Cressida's parents?"

"We'll be with Volts and Wires. We'll be safe, ok?" Mr. Smith said. "Kids - I know you all want to be part of the rebellion - I know - knowing what you do and having - the recklessness of any fourteen year old makes you want to do crazy things - but you've _got_ to do only as we tell you, understood?" The three nodded. "Cressida, Pollux and Castor know how to contact us. We'll make sure your parents are safe ok?" She nodded.

"I - thanks." Cressida said. "Um - Mr. Smith - I'm - I'm sorry." She said biting her lip. "I - you guys - have done so much for me - and - I - I don't know -"

"You didn't ruin it, sweetheart." Mr. Smith said gently. He wrapped her in a hug. "You three sleep tight. You know where everything is."

"Have you guys slept in here before?" Cressida asked unrolling her sleeping bag.

"Twice." Castor said. "Once because Pollux and I turned it into a fort and we refused to leave, and another time a few years ago when we needed it for real." He was hit in the face by a pillow. "Thanks for the pillow, little bro." Pollux grinned and then helped Cressida adjust a pillow under her head. "Oh sure - throw one at me but not at your _girlfriend!" _

"Castor!" Cressida yelped. "I'm - not - I mean -" She blushed and stared at Pollux.

"I just want you to feel safe." Pollux said. "Um - I hope dad didn't scare you too much."

"No. I - he - I guess he was just really worried about you. About all of us." Cressida admitted. "I - I thought when we pushed the buttons there would be a minute delay."

"Nope. I changed the consoles the last minute." Castor said. "I - I didn't tell you."

"That's ok." Cressida said.

"I'm going to turn off the lights." Castor said. "Pollux - no making out with Cressida in the dark because I'm still here and I can hear everything!"

"Castor - I will get you once we get home!" Pollux sputtered blushing again.

"Mm hm. Right. Good night, Cressida, Good night, little bro." Castor said before turning the lights off. He crawled back into his sleeping bag.

"Night." Pollux and Cressida said. Soon Cressida heard the snores of the Smith twins. She wondered if Tom knew about the prank. _Of course he did._ She suddenly became worried - what if Tom had somehow gotten blamed - but then she realized that he trusted the Smiths just as much as she did. She realized no news was good news. She was also glad the next day was a weekend, so she could sleep in as long as she would like. Though she felt edgy from the evening's events, tiredness took over as she went to sleep.


	7. A real Mission

Chapter 7: A Real Mission

_Go with the Smiths to their shop after school._ Cressida read Tom's note and then promptly headed into the bathroom to promptly swallow it. It was written on thin tracing paper, but she still grimaced at the thought of eating paper. No one said anything about her tagging along with the Smiths after school. Marianne teased her about being Pollux's girlfriend and Cressida laughed along with her.

"Ok, kids!" Mr. Smith said cheerfully from the front counter. "I have a load of equipment in the back that needs to be labeled. Have at it and I'll check on you all in an hour!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Castor called. The three walked into the warehouse room. True to Mr. Smith's word, there was a pile of equipment to be labeled. Cressida worked about five to ten hours a week at the store along with the twins. They knew that their job in addition to labelling was to use the room to talk about their missions for the rebellion.

"So, what we think Dad wants us to do is deliver a message to one of his or Volt's contacts." Pollux said.

"Why would he want all three of us to go?" Cressida asked. Castor looked up from the pile of boxes he was sorting.

"What?" Castor asked confused.

"Tom told me to meet you guys here."

"Maybe one of us has to hold down the fort." Pollux suggested. He ripped off a pricetag and stuck it on his forehead. Cressida suppressed a giggle. "What? I put it on the wrong box by accident!"

"You'd better check the pile!" Castor warned. "If you just realized it now!"

"What!" Pollux yelpd. "That was the _only one _because I caught it _just in time!" _Cressida picked up another box.

"So why is this one 5.99 also instead of 8.99?" She asked slyly.

"DANG IT!" Pollux yelled.

"Geez, little bro!" Castor groaned. "Luckily this room's soundproof, or else people would wonder what the heck you were doing back here with your yelling."

True to Mr. Smith's word, he came back in an hour. "Your mother's watching the store." He said. He looked over the merchandise to see that it was priced correctly. "Very good." He said smiling at them. "Now, here's the plan: I need notes and equipment delivered to several different people."

"Is that why all three of us are going?" Cressida asked.

"Four. Your brother's going too."

"Why isn't he here?" Cressida asked nervously.

"He already has his instructions. He's doing something a bit more advanced too. Cressida, you and the boys will work as a team." The three of them exchanged grins. "Castor, you'll be sent on one route. Pollux and Cressida, you'll be sent on another." Mr. Smith laid out a map of the Capital and explained the routes the three would take. "You will meet back in our building, but at different times. Report back to my house."

"Sounds good." Cressida said.

"Castor, go begin getting ready. You have half an hour." Castor nodded.

"Well gang –" He said addressing Pollux and Cressida. "We're almost on." He held his hand out and the others joined him in a circle with their hands out stretched on top of each other in the center.

"GO GO GO TROUBLE TRIPLETS!" They cheered. Mr. Smith couldn't help but laugh hysterically. He was still chuckling along with Pollux and Cressida after Castor had left the room.

"So, our first delivery is 5th street Golden Building." Cressida said reading from the appointment book she had been given. Pollux had a box full of 'merchandise.' She looked at Pollux and smiled. They had vests over their clothes that had Smith's Electronics embroidered over their left breaspockets. They walked in.

"Hold it there." A civillian security guard said getting up from the desk. "ID please." Cressida and Pollux gave him their store ID's. "Thank you. Sign in." They both signed in and indicated which unit they would go to. "Thank you." Pollux nodded. He and Cressida waited by a row of elevators that would take them to the 12th floor. They got an elevator to themselves. Cressida reached over and grasped Pollux's hand. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. They got off at their floor and walked to the designated unit.

"Why hello there!" A chirpy woman dressed in violently bright lime green said opening the door.

"Is a – Miss Swanson available?" Cressida asked.

"Oh – Crystal? You mean Crystal Vernix?" The lime green woman asked.

"Yes – Tara, that's me! They know me by my third last name!" Another woman called. She was wearing a red dress and was slightly less decorated than her friend. "Sorry – I have company – I should've called ahead of time, but thank you, dears."

"That's ok." Pollux said. "Here – just sign the return slip and I have your receipt for you." He handed her the box with her apartment number labeled on it and she signed the paperwork. "Call us if you have any questions within the week."

"Oh – my pleasure - are you new dear?" Miss Swanson asked Cressida.

"Yeah." Cressida said. "Um – this is my first time on deliveries."

"Oh – well – James is a good person to train with. He's such a sweet young man!"

"Thanks. Have a good evening, Miss Swanson." Cressida said before the woman closed the door.

"Nice job." Pollux said high-fiving Cressida as they headed back to the elevators. Their next delivery was two commuter-train rides away near the center of the Capital. They delivered a box to a man working in an office building. He was working into the evening hours. Their next two stops were houses. Cressida enjoyed walking around with Pollux. They did stuff like trying to trap the other person in a revolving door and Pollux ran ahead of her to jump out from behind a building.

"POLLUX!"

"Who?" Cressida caught herself just in time remembering that they were using aliases on this mission.

"You act like your prankster friend, I'll call you him, James!"

"Haha. whatever, Joni." They approached a sleek tall building that had dark reflective windows. A thirty foot iron fence surrounded the building. Pollux felt Cressida take his hand again.

"It's ok, Joni. Our customers are pretty nice here." They came to a gate where they showed the security guard their badges and a delivery note that verified their appointment. Inside the building they signed in.

"An escort will accompany you to Mr. Hawkins' unit." The security guard said. A burly looking man in his 20's wearing a red shirt that read Escort in black lettering walked up to them and beckoned to them. He watched them furtively as they got into the elevator. He pushed the buttons for them and led them to the door. He pressed his thumb to a sensor by the doorbell before ringing it.

"Thanks." Cressida said smiling. "We would've been lost without you." She smiled, but the escort kept his solemn expression. Then she realized that he was probably an Avox. Pollux's watch buzzed. "What's that?"

"Oh - letting us know we're on time." Pollux said. He pushed a button and gulped. He realized his dad was monitoring them auditorially through the watch. Something was potentially wrong. The door opened. "Hello Mr. Hawkins!" Pollux said shaking hands with a middle-aged man still in his work clothes as an official in the Capital.

"Why - hello." Mr. Hawkins said smiling. "Um - listen - I don't know if your supervisor - ah - got my email, but I was wondering if I could postpone my delivery to tomorrow."

"We can call him if you'd like." Cressida suggested.

"Oh - no - don't worry about interrupting our meeting, kids." Another voice said. A man in a more decorated suit said smiling. He was clearly a higher ranking official. "In fact, I would like to see this little gadget that Mr. Hawkins ordered to increase his productivity."

"Very well." Pollux said. He handed Mr. Hawkins the deliver slip to sign. Cressida handed him the box.

"Open it, please, Mr. Hawkins." The official said. Mr. Hawkins opened the package slowly. "Let me see it." The official yanked it out of Mr. Hawkin's hands.

"Joni and James," The man said looking at Cressida and Pollux. "There has obviously been a defect at your shop. This is a communication device." He held it up. "It was packaged in an alarm clock box. Do either of you care to explain?"

"Oh - well - it was a refurbished model - and we couldn't find a suitable box for it when we packaged it." Pollux explained. Cressida nodded hoping she looked convicing enough.

"You're a smart looking girl, what do you think, Joni?"

"Oh - that's the story." Cressida said. "We dellivered it to him in person in case - you know - there were any problems - he could let us know right away."

"Well - what are you waiting for, turn it on Hawkins." Mr. Hawkins had a worried look on his face.

"I'm - actually - examing the screen and I'm wondering if it's been scratched a bit -" He was slapped across the face by his boss.

"TURN IT ON! NOW!" Cressida and Pollux gulped. They instinctively reached for each other's hands. Mr. Hawkins turned the phone on. The screen lit up and then there was static. His boss took out a small device that looked like a calculator.

"It seems as if there is something wrong with the _signal_ - as if someone's trying to block you - refirbished device."

"Um - Mr. Hawkins - I'm terribly sorry - I'll return it to the store straightaway." Pollux said. "We're heading back tonight." He looked over at Cressida who had already called Mr. Smith with her communication device.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins is getting static on his screen. We'll be heading back in a minute -" Suddenly Cressida's device was snatched out of her hand before she was slapped backhandedly by Mr. Hawkins' boss.

"YOU KIDS DID NOT SELL HIM A DEFECTIVE DEVICE! SOMETHING IS GOING ON, AND I AM GOING TO FIND OUT!"

"Easy there - Richards!" A peacekeeper called coming down the hallway. "You do _not_ strike people who are doing business with your subordinates! Especially - my god - they're kids, Richards!" He looked at Cressida and Pollux. "You kids better get on back to the shop! Your boss should know we turn on the pods early in this sector!"

"Yes - sir - thank you." Cressida stammered, still holding her face where a large welt was forming. She felt blood trickling down her cheek.

"Go!" Cressida and Pollux took off running. They headed back down the elevator. The escort showed them to a back door marked: Employees only and ushered them out. They ran to a gate and hurried onto the sidewalk.

"Cress -" Pollux gasped staring at her face.

"What - do we do - - your dad -" Cressida stammered. Pollux bit his lip. Just then his device beeped. He pushed a button and answered.

"Hello? Yeah. Where? Ok. Ok. Bye." He took Cressida's hand and they ran to the end of the street.

"Hand me the box."

"Ok - oh no - we didn't get Mr. Hawkins' device!" Cressida gasped.

"Nothing we can do about that." Pollux said quickly. "When I duck, you duck, ok?"

"Pollux -"

"Trust me, Cressida. Trust my dad." Pollux said trying to keep the trembling out of his voice. They began running across the street. Pollux took aim and threw the box. It hit the side of a building then the two were blinded by a large explosion. "DUCK!" Pollux yanked Cressida into a doorway and tried to block her with his body. Cressida put her hands over her face, but she felt shards of metal knick her scalp and hands. She gasped.

"POLLUX!" She yelped staring at his face. The left side had deep cuts crisscrossing his cheek from his nose to his ear.

"It looks worse than it is." He said reassuringly. His watch beeped. "Come on!" They ran ducking behind trash cans or suddenly stepping only on certain cobblestones on a street. "There it is!" He ran toward a door in a storefront that was slightly ajar. He pushed it open with his shoulder and pulled Cressida inside. He grabbed her and they hit the floor seconds before a pair of bright lights shone through the window. "Peacekeepers." Pollux breathed in Cressida's ear. The lights disappeared from the window. "Not yet!" He hissed as Cressida tried to get up. Suddenly they heard a deafening explosion before a fireball engulfed the center of the street. Cressida thought she heard a cat purring.

"Pollux - did you hear -"

"Oh good it worked." Cressida stared at a cat that was inching toward her face on the floor. She swore the voice came from it. "The pods activated. They're gone. Dead."

"Thanks, Tigris." Pollux whispered.

"Come." Cressida tried not to gasp as she realized the cat was a person altered to resemble a cat. She stayed on all fours and escorted them through her fur shop. She opened a panel that pulled away from a bottom shelf. "In here." Cressida stared at Pollux before following him in. "Blankets are on the floor. There's a grate near the ceiling." Tigris said. "Good night, kids."

"Thank you - I - really - thank you." Cressida stammered. Tigris smiled. These were two kids on their first real mission. She would let the Smiths know that they were ok.


	8. The Aftermath

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Pollux found a first-aid kit and flashlight in the corner. "Let me - you're hurt worse." Cressida whispered. After cleaning his wounds, she took some paste on her fingers and began putting it over the wounds to speed their healing.

"Our vests shielded us from the shrapnel." Pollux whispered.

"Wow." Cressida whispered in awe. "Your dad thought of everything." Pollux nodded. "Pollux?" He raised his eyebrows. "I - um - I couldn't have - I mean -" Cressida gulped. "Thanks for going with me." She kissed him on his cheek in a wound-free area.

"I'm glad you were with me too." Pollux said quietly. His watch buzzed again. "Castor's safe."

"And Tom?" Cressida asked. Pollux scrolled through his messages as Cressida finished with his face.

"Um - let me ask Dad again." Pollux said. "With everything - I might have erased something." He used his device to text his father. It buzzed.

"He's ok?" Cressida asked.

"Um - he's checking on something." Pollux said.

"Pollux - give me your device." Cressida said. "I want to know for myself." Pollux stared at her face. It was set firmly. The small rectangle-shaped elctronic equipment felt heavy in her hand.

_I have not heard from Tom since his third delivery._

"Cressida -" Pollux whispered as Cressida put her head in her hands and began sobbing. "Maybe he got lost or something."

"Don't - lie - Pollux - please -" Cressida felt Pollux's arms around her.

"I'm going to clean your face." He said softly as Cressida's sobs slowly subsided.

"Tom won't see me like this anyway." She said sniffling.

"He - he would want me to." Pollux said. Cressida sobbed as Pollux cleaned her face. She wondered why he bothered as her tears probably washed the medication away as soon as he applied it to her cheek. "I'm right here. Whatever happens." Pollux whispered. Cressida lay on her side and sobbed. She felt Pollux's arms wrap around her as he pulled a blanket over themselves. Cressida laced her fingers with his and gave his hands a squeeze. She could feel his body shaking with sobs as well. Somehow they managed to doze off and on through the night.

"I - I don't know - what I'll do -" Cressida stammered as her eyes adjusted to the morning light coming through the grate in the wall.

"You can come to my house. We were supposed to anyway." Pollux said reassuringly. He wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. Cressida's device buzzed. "It's a call. Cressida, you have to answer it."

"Ok." Cressida said. She reached into her pocket and looked at the number. It was listed as: secured line. She held the device to her ear with one hand, her other hand tightened its grip on Pollux's hand. "Hello?" She asked in a small voice.

"Cressida - it's me." It was Mr. Smith. "Tom can't call you directly, but he's ok."

"I - are you - sure? You told Pollux -"

"He wasn't able to contact me from his location until five minutes ago. My wife is coming to get you two. Stay at your location. I have to go, but Tom is ok."

"I - thank you - so much - thank you -" Cressida broke down sobbing as Pollux took her device to end the call. "He's ok - he's ok -"

"It would probably be a lot to take your brother down, Cress." Pollux said rubbing her back. He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad he's ok. I'm glad - I'm glad you don't have to worry."

"Pollux - I - I'm glad Castor's safe - I'm - I'm sorry I didn't say that last night." Pollux nodded. They snuggled with each other. "Your face is nearly healed." Cressida said stroking Pollux's cheek with her fingers. "Hey - you're hairy!" Pollux blushed.

"I usually shave every few days." Pollux stammered.

"Wow - that's weird - hey - it's red!" Pollux ran his fingers through Cressida's hair.

"Last night was more bearable with you here." Pollux said. "Even though you were scared."

"I couldn't have made it without you." Cressida whispered.

"Geez, you two! Mom, Dad, and Tom leave you two alone for one evening -" A third voice said. The two teens gasped when they realized the door to their hiding place was open and a bemused face was poking in.

"CASTOR!" Pollux sat up and turned beet red. Cressida pulled the blanket over her head.

"Hurry up! Tigris is about to open her store!" Castor said. He laughed watching his brother and friend crawl through the hole in the shelf and stand up. "Mom's outside." Castor said. Mrs. Smith waved from a car parked in front of the shop. She was wearing a wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses. The three kids bid Tigris goodbye and got in.

"Tom will be relieved to see you, honey." Mrs. Smith said to Cressida. The boys had let her ride shottie.

"Yeah, and hear your make-out stories with my little brother!" Castor quipped.

"SHUT UP, CASTOR!" The two boys had a short wrestling match in the back of the car. "And - Mom, don't worry, Cress and I didn't make out." Mrs. Smith laughed. "It was cold, and Tigris only had one blanket - so that's why uh - Castor found us - um - snuggling."

"And I'm sure Cressida needed a hug." Mrs. Smith said smiling. "After all, she was worried about Tom."

"Yeah." Cressida said quietly. "Yeah. I was." Pollux and Cressida ran down the hallways to get to the Smith's unit. "TOM!" Cressida was in her brother's arms a second after stepping through the doorway. "You're safe - you're alright!" She sobbed.

"I'm alright, sis." Tom said smiling. "Come on." He led the group into the Smith's soundproof workroom where Mr. Smith, and Beetee were waiting.

"Well, congratulations on a job well done." Beetee said smiling.

"We - uh -" Pollux and Cressida exchanged glances.

"Well - coming out with only one casualty or - as Mr. Smith would say, interrupted delivery per mission is very good. Usually things are a lot worse."

"What happened to - Mr. - Hawkins?" Cressida asked softly.

"He is no longer with us." Mr. Smith said simply. "Our peacekeepr was able to get you kids out of the building and then he had to rid himself of his disguise before going back for Mr. Hawkins. It happens, kids." Cressida and Pollux nodded blinking back tears. Castor and Tom looked at the ground or their hands.

"Tom - what - where were you?" Cressida asked.

"Oh." Tom said. "Well, I finished my first two deliveries and I was almost intercepted by peacekeepers. But then I made it to a safe-house - similar to what you stayed in, sis. I just hung out. They were watching my communication device, so I couldn't alert Mr. Smith on where I was." He smiled at Cressida. "But it sounds like Pollux was good company for you while you two were in hiding." Pollux and Cressida exchanged glances before blushing madly. Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah - well - we threw the box at the pods like you told us to, Dad." Pollux said. "We got scratched up a bit, but Tigris had a first-aid kit. And - yeah. We saw the peacekeepers get torched by another pod."

"Oh ok. It worked." Beetee said. "I rigged that one to get them because they would've turned around and tried to go into Tigris' store. "Well, now everyone new to the resistance has their special communication devices." He said happily. "I can't say any more than that, to you guys, but it worked." He looked at his watch. "I believe these kids have school in half an hour."

"SCHOOL?" Castor and Pollux yelped. "We have to go to school _right after_ a mission?"

"Of course." Mr. Smith said smiling. "People would be suspicious if you kids suddenly missed a day all together. Chop chop, your mother made breakfast before going to Tigris' shop."

"I have your backpack, sis." Tom said. Castor and Pollux scarfed down their breakfast and ran to their rooms to change. Mrs. Smith let Cressida borrow one of her dresses.

"Oh - what about -" Cressida pointed to her cheek.

"Well - we'll let you kids make up an alibi for that. You three are creative enough." Mr. Smith said smiling. Cressida got an extra hug from Tom before joining the twins who were still grumbling about having to go to school. They trooped down the stairs. Even though they would rather be taking it easy, they knew that if they could have gotten through their mission, they could get through an ordinary tedious school day just fine.


	9. Insight into the Brokenness

Chapter 9: Insight into the Brokenness

Cressida was spending a Saturday morning in her room doing photo edits of models wearing clothes her parents were designing. She heard her communication device buzz. As she was working on her computer, she pushed a button to sync her messages to her laptop. She opened a picture message from Pollux. It was written in secret code: _Wire broken. Coming to your house. Five minutes._ Cressida nodded. She pulled her bottom desk drawer open and got out what looked like small black pens. They were really transmitters that would scramble the surveillance cameras that monitored the apartment. She placed them in the places Tom had instructed her to and then went to the kitchen to begin getting some light snacks ready. She was puzzling over the first part of the message when she checked to see if the transmitters were still working. _Thanks, Volts and Wires for inventing these – Wires – 'Wire broken'_ she gasped. Something had happened to Wiress, and she was coming to Cressida's house. Tears came to Cressida's eyes. Wiress was highly intelligent yet highly fragile. Cressida had always seen her and Beetee in close proximity. _Had something happened to Volts? What's going on? _She ran up to her room to grab her comm. device. She had no other messages. The doorbell rang. Cressida looked through the peephole a second before pulling the door open. Castor shut it behind himself and the other two he was accompanying.

"It's ok, you're safe. It's ok." Pollux said soothingly to Wiress. The twins were supporting Wiress by draping her arms over each of their shoulders. Wiress was wide-eyed, her eyes frantically scanning the environment. "You remember Cress? She's fixed us something in the kitchen."

"She can bring it to the living room if you want." Castor said. He looked at his brother before they helped Wiress sit down on the couch. Cressida brought the tray she had prepared out to the table. Wiress had her arms wrapped around herself. She was rocking back and forth shivering and crying.

"Beetee needs her to stay focused – on something - anything." Castor whispered to Cressida. Cressida gulped.

"Are you hungry?" Cressida asked kneeling down next to Wiress. She gestured to the tray. "Just let me know or point to what you want, and I'll fix you a plate."

"Gone – gone –" Wiress shook her head and cried harder.

"Yeah. All those reminders are gone." Pollux said gently. In spite of the situation, Cressida gave him a small smile. The gentleness Pollux was showing in talking to Wiress was similar to Beetee's loving protection they had witnessed quite regularly. He rubbed Wiress's back. "And now we brought you some food."

"Tesserae – he had to –" Wiress shook her head again still thinking about her district's tribute. "He would have – make – a good –"

"Engineer?" Cressida asked. Wiress nodded. The twins looked at her as if to say: Any ideas.

"Um – Castor – um – I – think I have something you'd all like to see." Cressida said stammering. Castor nodded leaving Pollux talking softly to Wiress. "What happened?" Cressida asked once they were climbing the stairs to her room.

"We were at a bigger electronics store – Volts, us, the parents. The owner was showing Dad Hunger Games merchandise. Well it was everywhere anyway, but he had a plastic model of Jadin that threw an ax that decapitated a matching plastic model of District 8." Cressida made a face. Castor sighed. "_Then_ he has the nerve to show a new DVD that lets you search the Games by names of tributes, or watch specific kills, and they show Jadin killing District 3." Cressida paled. "Yeah. Wires nearly fainted. Volts and Dad had something to take care of at the store, so they couldn't get her out. So they told us to." Cressida didn't know what to say. "Cress – what's your idea?" Castor asked noticing Cressida was standing in her room staring at the floor. She blinked, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I – I just – never – realized – the Games – would – wreck a person – like this –" Castor wrapped his arms around his friend. "I- I'm sorry –"

"That's ok." Castor whispered. "You've never seen Wires like this. Pollux and I've seen it once before. Though Volts was around, so he helped her out."

Cressida took some deep breaths and took an ancient camera off her bookshelf. The viewing screen had cracked because of it being dropped off the balcony during an altercation with Tom. The insides were probably destroyed as well.

"Hi guys." Cressida said. "Um – Wiress?" She asked. She put the camera on the table. "I know your district makes electronics. This was my first digital camera. I used it for three years before my brother threw it off the balcony. It took nice pictures. Your district does nice work." Wiress reached out slowly and picked up the camera. She turned it over in her hands. The look in her eyes of wild fear became one of curiosity and then of interest. She tapped the viewing screen. "Yeah. I yelled at Tom for days for breaking the screen."

"Do you have –"

"Another camera?" Cressida asked. Wiress shook her head and ran her finger along a line of screws holding the shell of the camera together. "Oh – a toolkit?"

"I know where one is." Castor said before disappearing to his apartment. He returned with a small toolkit specifically for working on electronic equipment. Wiress gave him a small smile before opening the camera shell using a screwdriver. She began humming as she worked on the camera. "Brilliant plan!" Castor whispered to Cressida.

"I knew she's an engineer." Cressida explained quietly. After retrieving her laptop from her room, she joined Wiress on the couch. The twins sat at the dining room table finishing the snacks Cressida had laid out.

The doorbell rang two hours later. Pollux answered the door. "Hi, parents and Volts!" He said grinning.

"Beetee –" Wiress put down the camera and hurried over to the doorway. Her husband wrapped her in a hug.

"Hi everyone." Cressida said smiling. "Um – we have some – CASTOR AND POLLUX, you didn't leave any snacks for your _parents?" _She yelped looking at the empty tray on the dining room table.

"Whoops." The twins said in unison.

"That's ok, dear. We're not starving in our apartment." Mrs. Smith said smiling. Mr. Smith beckoned his sons to him before they began walking back to their unit. Mrs. Smith gave Cressida a hug. "Is that your camera?" Mrs. Smith asked looking over at the camera Wiress had been working on and was now showing to Beetee. Cressida nodded.

"I don't need it though. I gave it to Wiress to get her mind off of what happened." Cressida explained quietly.

"Well, we know some people that could use it if you didn't mind giving it away. Now that it's fixed."

"That's fine." Cressida said. She felt someone tap her shoulder. "Yes?" Wiress beckoned her over to the couch again.

"I was able to fix most of the motherboard and the wires but the screen –" She stared at the screen that still had a crack.

"That's ok." Cressida said. "Someone can just upload the pictures to the computer to view them." She paused. "Um – Mrs. Smith was actually thinking someone else can use it now."

"Oh – I know who you're talking about." Beetee said. "Hon, why don't you go with the Smiths to get our stuff ready to go, ok?" He said to Wiress. She nodded before being wrapped in another hug.

"Beetee – I can ask Cressida more about her camera. I don't want to keep you two from your packing." Mrs. Smith suggested.

"Sure. One moment." Beetee came over to Cressida. "You're Cressida, right?" She nodded. "The boys talk a lot about you." She blushed. "I really appreciate how you helped Wiress today." He cleared his throat as he blinked back tears. "It – It means a lot to both of us."

"I'm glad I was able to help." Beetee nodded before giving her a quick hug. He went over to the couch and picked up the toolkit after making sure all the pieces were back. He and Wiress left the apartment walking hand in hand.

"I –" Cressida gulped before bursting into tears again. Mrs. Smith wrapped her in a hug. Cressida was glad that she finally had an adult to talk to about the situation. They sat down on the couch.

"Honey – we had to choose between keeping Wiress in the store and her having a complete meltdown or getting her to somewhere safe." Cressida nodded.

"I'm – I'm – not upset that she came here." Cressida explained through her tears. "I – it – she – was hurting so bad – and – it – it's – no one except us cares –"

"I know." Mrs. Smith said. "I don't know what she would have done without Beetee. He's never left her side since the day she left the arena. He knows the pain she experiences in a way none of us ever will."

"She – they – didn't have to suffer – I mean – they did – but – they –"

"No, honey. They shouldn't have to. You're right." Mrs. Smith said gently. She sat with Cressida for a few more minutes while Cressida's crying subsided. "If you want to spend the evening with us, you certainly may. In fact, Tom will be out until very late. You can tell him you're staying with us. I think he'll be less worried about you." Cressida smiled. "And of course, the twins will be thrilled."

"Thanks." Cressida hugged her. She smiled. Even though joining the rebellion meant seeing more brokenness caused by the Capital, it also gave her the opportunity she never thought she would have: the feeling of a warm and supportive family.


	10. Reaping Day

CHAPTER 10: Reaping Day

"Tomorrow's the day!" Marianne squealed. Cressida nodded smiling. "Oh my gosh! I hope some cute tributes get reaped this year!" Cressida nodded again.

"You do realize that they're our age, right?" she asked over her Advanced photoshop book she was shamelessly reading in Mr. Vainer's class. The day before Reaping Day was guaranteed to be a zero content day. The Smith twins were helping Mr. Smith in the shop. Cressida had begged Tom to write her an absence excuse that her parents could sign, but Tom wouldn't have it.

"Well yeah! They're cute at our age! Wouldn't you be so thrilled if Pollux was a tribute!"

"NO! I mean- Two weeks where he could be Panem knows where without me?" Cressida stammered. Her blood ran cold thinking of her boyfriend in the arena.

"But if he was a Victor, he'd be so famous!" Marianne gushed.

"And if he lost he'd be _so dead_." Cressida snapped. Marianne sighed and went to a cluster of girls using their palm computers to buy dresses for their HG parties. Cressida sighed. Though the event was several months ago, memories of Wiress being retraumatized over reminders of last year's games were fresh in Cressida's head. Because of that, there was no way she could be excited about the Games ever again.

"So, Cressida, I presume you're helping your parents during the Games?" Mr. Vainer asked coming over to her.

"Yes." Cressida said smiling. "I'll be doing video and picture editing! I've been learning a lot - that's why I don't mind reading my book during my free periods." She found she didn't have to put on a cheery act to be happy about discussing photography.

"Very good." Mr. Vainer said smiling. Marianne beckoned Cressida over once Mr. Vainer moved on to another cluster of students. Cressida smiled at her friend. Her bad mood had dissipated and she was able to join them in their discussion.

Cressida sat down to a dinner with both parents and Tom. They had hired an Avox to cater their dinner as they were between parties. "Cressida, honey, I'm absolutely excited that you can join us in the evenings!" Mrs. Wilson gushed. "Now - you won't be able to see the tributes, but you'll be documenting the parties, so you won't miss all the fun!"

"Thanks, Mom." Cressida said smiling. Her mother took another sip of her martini. Cressida looked at her parents and smiled. Even though eating as a family was an extremely rare event, they still managed to make the most of it.

"Cressida?" Her dad asked. "Look - I - ah - I know - I haven't spoken to you very much about this - but - ah - after this year - you can go to filming and photojournalism academy." Cressida's jaw dropped. "They like your work. I've sent them samples."

"I - thanks - dad!" Cressida said smiling.

"Tom's all set, so you should be too!" Mrs. Wilson said hugging her daughter. Cressida smiled. She couldn't wait to tell the Smiths the news. "You'll contribute so much to the lovely wonderful Capital of Panem!" She squealed.

"Thanks, Mom." Cressida said laughing. Her parents spent the rest of the evening talking about the upcoming parties. Cressida looked at Tom who was across from her at the table. She knew her parents had no idea that they were part of the rebellion. A part of her felt like she was betraying them, but another part of her hoped that if the rebellion succeeded, her parents would be no longer be caught up in the frivolousness of the culture and finally be able to concentrate on being parents and doing things that truly mattered.

Cressida groaned when Tom knocked on her door. Yanking the covers over her head, she attempted to play too tired or ill to go to school. "CRESSIDA!" Tom called. "C'mon, you can't ditch!"

"We're not going to do anything useful in school today, so why bother?" Cressida groaned.

"Because! It's the most significant cultural event of Panem, Geez, Cress! Don't you pay attention in History and Society class?" Cressida smiled through her groan. She could detect the sarcasm in Tom's voice. "Look, it's either me getting you up or the Peacekeepers dragging you to school!"

"I'm up!" Cressida called before groaning and jumping out of bed and opening her door.

"Too late. I ate your doughnut." Tom said standing in the doorway munching on a chocolate glazed doughnut.

"TOM!" Tom laughed as Cressida chased him into the dining room.

"I gotta work today, sis. Interns only get to watch the recaps." Tom explained. "See you this evening, ok?"

"Ok." Cressida said before they hugged. "Bring back a doughnut! You owe me now!" Tom laughed as he closed the door. She shook her head and opened the fridge. Inside was a glazed doughnut with jelly filling. A note read: _Fooled ya! Love you sis, you can make it through today!_ - Tom Cressida burst out laughing before eating her breakfast.

When Cressida and the Twins got to school, it was utter pandamonium. Their classmates were cheering and hugging each other while showing off their outfits. At the sound of the bell, the teachers ushered them into the auditorium. Most of Cressida's female classmates flirted with the peacekeepers who checked them in. Cressida sat with the Twins as they were filed into the fourteen year old class's assigned section. The student body stood and sang the national anthem before the first reapings were broadcast on a large screen on the stage.

The twins and Cressida passed notes for most of the morning while their classmates began betting on tributes as they were reaped. Cressida slumped in her chair as District four's reaping came to a close. _Eight more to go_. She thought. Pollux squeezed her hand. She pulled out a notepad and wrote a note to Pollux. _I'm so bored, but I'm glad I can be bored with you._ Pollux laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Gross, guys!" Castor groaned. "You two _always_ forget I'm right here when you get sappy!"

"Whatever, big bro!" Pollux retorted before the reapings for District 5 started.

"TYLER!" a girl wailed as the male tribute was called. "NO! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!" The frantic girl pushed her way through the crowd. A peacekeeper held her back. The twins and Cressida sat up and stared at the screen. Much of the chattering stopped as something exciting in a non-career district was unfolding live.

"You'll be ok, little sis." The boy said with confidence. "I promise." His sister wasn't asuaged.

"Don't take my brother! Please! He's the only family I have! Don't take him!" Though the girl was barely five feet tall, it took two peacekeepers to carry her away from the stage. Her screams and sobs could still be heard as the mayor began his speech.

"Her brother - it was her brother -" Cressida whispered. Suddenly she was back in Tigris' shop looking at Pollux's message, her insides turning to lead at the thought of Tom suddenly being taken from her forever. Once again she felt Pollux's arms around her as the sobs came.

"Cress, he has a chance to come back." Pollux whispered.

"It hurts - it hurts so much - I know how she feels - I know -" Cressida sobbed into his shoulder.

"What's up?" Castor asked concerned. "Oh." He said with a sudden realization. Miss Maribelle came over.

"Is she ill?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Pollux said thinking fast. "Her stomach."

"I'll take her to the nurse." Miss Maribelle said.

"I - can - he come?" Cressida asked timidly. Indeed, her face was pale.

"If he isn't unwell, he should be allowed to watch the reapings. Come, honey. I'm sorry you have to miss out." Cressida nodded. Once she got to the nurse's office, she let herself have a good cry as the image of the girl crying for her brother replayed over and over in her mind. She gave the nurse a good show by throwing up spectacularly all over the floor when he came out of his office.

"Hey, Cress." Tom said. Cressida opened her eyes. She was laying on a cot in the nurse's office after taking medicine for her stomach and a sedative. "Don't ever leave me! Ever! You HAVE to promise!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I won't leave you, sis." Tom said. He realized Cressida was thinking about the reapings. "I won't leave you." Cressida broke down and clung to him crying. "I'm just going to take you home and then go back to work. Then I'll come right home, ok?" He asked. Cressida nodded while sobbing into his shirt. They walked home in silence. Tom pulled Cressida's sheets and comforter back on her bed and tucked her in. Before he left again, he wrapped her in a hug. "I love you, little sis. I won't ever leave you." Cressida gave him a small smile before he closed her bedroom door. As soon as she heard the main door shut, Cressida buried her face in her pillow as she broke into a fresh wave of sobs. She felt horrible knowing that twenty four families felt this way if not worse, yet all around her, people were celebrating because of it. "I want to change it. I want to - I want to -" Cressida sobbed into her pillow before falling asleep in her clothes.


	11. Disgruntled Preparations

Chapter 11: Disgruntled Preparations

"Seriously?" Cressida groaned. She was in the Smith twins' room doing homework. "'Describe your favorite attributes of one of last year's Hunger Games tributes.' I have the one from Twelve. Do they really think we want to rehash the games right before this year?"

"Yeah. I guess." Castor shrugged. "It's our only homework anyway." Cressida nodded. "Just make something up if you don't want to watch it."

"We have to make stuff up." Pollux said entering the room. "We can't watch it on TV now."

"What?" Castor and Cressida asked. Someone sobbing loudly downstairs answered their question. "Don't go downstairs, guys. She just needs to cry it out with mom." Pollux sat down on his bed before sighing and putting his head in his hands. Cressida sat next to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Did Volts say what happened?" Castor asked quietly.

"Female tribute had a meltdown sending her mentor into a meltdown." Pollux muttered. "Mom and I had to go to the training center and get her."

"You used the parents' car?" Castor asked. He knew that they only took the car on very official or very urgent occasions.

"Yup. I drove, Mom was holding Wires in the back." Pollux said. He sighed. "Volts had to drug her a bit so she would at least walk with us. Otherwise, she would just lay there crying - not moving or talking or anything. Second time in his life he's ever had to do that."

"Well - I guess we'll just have to watch stuff on one of your laptops. Or mine." Cressida suggested looking down at her assignment sheet. Pollux grabbed it and started tearing it apart. He took a deep breath.

"Into the workroom, little bro." Castor said quickly. They hurried to the soundproof room.

"DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT?" Pollux yelled the second after Castor latched the door. "THE GAMES ARE BREAKING PEOPLE! THEY BREAK WIRES OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND THEY BREAK APART FAMILIES AND THEY KILL KIDS - AND WE HAVE TO PRETEND IT'S FUN!" He paused. "I want to do something. Tomorrow." Pollux fumed. "Tomorrow they'll expect us to be all excited, that KIDS ARE GOING TO DIE! Tomorrow Volts and Wires are probably going to watch their tributes die. And who cares? WHO CARES IN THE CAPITAL? WHO? NO ONE!"

"Pollux, you can't do any rebel activity without mom and dad knowing. You know that. You have to have support." Castor said.

"No." Pollux said. He blinked back tears as he looked at his brother and girlfriend. "If I get in trouble, I want it to fall on myself. Not mom, not dad, not Volts, _not you guys. _This is _my_ beef with the Capital."

"It's all of ours." Cressida whispered. She took his hand in hers. "I'd feel so bad if something happened to you and I couldn't do anything."

"Please just approve it with mom and dad, little bro." Castor said. As if on cue, the buzzer sounded indicating someone had punched in the code to the room. Castor opened the door.

"Hey, dad." He said.

"Hey kids." Mr. Smith said tiredly. "You're all needed at the store." Pollux swore. "Pollux, I'm sorry, but Mom can't - ranting _right now_ won't help, ok?" He added quickly before Pollux could open his mouth to begin yelling again. "Cressida, you need to change for the party. They want the photographer to look nice. I know how this goes." He looked at the angry faces of his children. "Kids - I know that you're not happy about participating in the Games, but we have to keep up appearances. For now."

Cressida and the Twins obliged Mr. Smith. The Smith twins forced smiles as they helped their father sell Hunger Games merchandise and different electronic devices that citizens could use to view the Games. Cressida went to the party and was soon engrossed in photographing the different people in the party. She even interviewed different guests using the video setting on her camera in case she wanted to create a video montage of the event.

At midnight, she helped her parents stagger into their apartment for the after-party that a select few guests were invited to. "Do you guys need me to film anything?" She asked.

"No - we just - we just need to get more rum!" Her dad laughed. Cressida welcomed her parents' guests as they entered the apartment also in varying stages of drunkenness. She made sure the anti-hangover pills were stocked in the bathroom and that hers and Tom's room were locked before leaving for the Smith's.

"Happy Hunger Games, dear!" Her mom called wrapping her in a hug.

"You take care of yourself, Mom." Cressida said trying not to gag at the overpowering smell of wine on her mother's breath. "I'll be at the Smith's if you need me." She grabbed her camera bag and sighed. _I can finally come home._ She surprised herself with that thought.

While passing the twins' bedroom, she heard only one person snoring. She went to the workroom and opened the door quietly. "Pollux, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Cress - you're in the guest bedroom." Pollux said looking up from something he was wiring.

"I know." Cressida said shutting the door. "What's that?"

"I found a manual that Volts wrote about how to make something to disrupt the TV signal." Pollux explained. "It's almost done." Cressida looked at something resembling a remote-control.

"You're going to do it then?" Cressida asked. Pollux nodded. He tinkered with the device for a minute more and then stood up with it in his hand. Cressida took his other hand and they left the workroom. "I guess it goes without saying to be careful." Cressida said softly. She figured he wouldn't want to be nagged about getting permission from the higher-ups in the rebellion at this stage of his little operation.

"Yeah." Pollux shrugged. Cressida stared into his light blue eyes. Suddenly she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Pollux wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cress -" He paused staring into her eyes. "I -" He gulped. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Sleep tight." Cressida whispered. They broke away from each other and Cressida lay down in the guest bedroom. In spite of her worries about the next day, she smiled to herself. No matter what happened the next day, at least she told Pollux that she loved him.


	12. Shout of Rebellion

Chapter 12: Shout of Rebellion

"Hey." Cressida opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through the window. Glancing at the clock next to her bed, she was surprised to find that it was 10am. She rolled over and smiled at Pollux standing in the doorway.

"Hey yourself." Cressida said. She sat up and patted the bed indicating for him to sit down if he wanted. Pollux flopped down next to her. "Is Castor up?"

"Nope." Pollux said. He lay back on the pillows and put his hands behind his head. Cressida curled up around him. He smiled at her as they snuggled.

"Does he know -" Cressida began to ask before Pollux nodded.

"Dad's not pleased. Mom's sort of preoccupied with Wires, but she didn't think it was a good idea either." Pollux sighed.

"I won't lie that I'm worried about you." Cressida admitted rubbing Pollux's back with one of her hands. "But I also won't lie that I agree completely with you." She gasped a bit as she was pulled into a hug.

"You really mean that?" Pollux asked stunned. Cressida grinned and kissed him full on the lips. Pollux returned her kiss eagerly. "I guess you really do." Pollux said grinning, his whole face a bright crimson. "We have to get up or else Castor's going to never let me live down -"

"POLLUX!" Castor yelled in the doorway. "Mom and Dad will throw you to the mutts if they knew you were making out the whole ni-" Castor grunted as he dodged a pillow before another one hit him in the face.

"He's only been in here a few minutes, Castor." Cressida said through her giggles even though she was blushing just as badly.

"Well, good thing I showed up." Castor said gruffly. "C'mon guys, Mom finished breakfast fifteen minutes ago!"

"BREAKFAST!" Pollux cheered before dashing down the hall after Castor. Cressida giggled before heading down to the dining room. Both Mr. and Mrs. Smith were there as well as Wiress. They chatted about the weather and the store schedule as they passed around breakfast rolls made from a District 3 recipe. They ate their rolls with jelly accompanied by fresh fruit. "These are really good, mom." Pollux commented.

"Oh, thank Wiress. It's her recipe." Mrs. Smith said.

"Thanks, Wiress." Cressida and the twins said smiling at their guest. She gave them a small smile back.

"Now boys, I'm going shopping this evening, so write what you need on the board on the fridge, ok?" Mrs. Smith asked. The twins nodded.

"School starts at 11:30?" Mr. Smith asked as he collected their plates and took them to the sink. The three teens nodded. "Well," He paused choosing his words carefully. "You all just - bear with your classmates and teachers for the next few weeks until things get back on schedule." He paused. "I know you all hate this time of year, but it's only for a few weeks at most." He went around and hugged each of the teens including Cressida. He gave Pollux and extra hug. "Ok kids, off you go. Stay out of trouble."

"Aw, you mean, don't be ourselves?" Pollux quipped. His parents chuckled.

"You know what we mean, son." His mom said gently. "Come here." She wrapped him in a hug. "I love you no matter how big of a headache you give people, Pollux Michel Smith."

"Love you too, Mom." Pollux said. He hugged his dad. "Love you too, Dad."

"Love you, son." Mr. Smith said. Castor hugged his parents also and Cressida thanked them again for their hospitality before they all trooped off to school.

They checked in with the Peacekeeprs at the door. Mr. Vainer asked Cressida how her stomach was feeling. She assured him she was fine and thanked him for asking. "I'm so glad you're ok! I'd hate to miss the first day, wouldn't you?" Marianne asked as they took their usual seats in the auditorium.

"Yeah." Cressida said. She reached out and grasped Pollux's hand. The other students were laughing and chattering happily as they waited for the Games to begin. The TV station was showing recaps from the opening ceremonies and interviews with the tributes as the commentators chatted with each other about who they thought would win. Therefore, it was easy for Cressida, Castor, and Pollux to talk among themselves without the fear of being overheard.

"I hope Volts and Wire's kids make it through today." Castor said quietly. "Mom was just going to keep Wires busy. They'll probably bake enough rolls to feed all of Panem."

"Well, more for us." Pollux said cheerfully. "But yeah - Mom's good at thinking up stuff like that."

"Tom would like some rolls for work probably." Cressida said grinning. "I don't think he's ever tasted your mom's cooking." Suddenly everyone in the auditorium was shushing their classmates as the Seal of Panem flashed across the projector screen set up on stage. They stood and sang the national anthem before the cameras shot to an areal view of 12 tributes standing around the large cornucopia in this year's arena. Cressida felt Pollux's hand twitching in hers. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand and squeezed it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed over the sound-system. "Let the Sixty-Fourth Hunger Games Begin!"

"Aw - DANG!" Castor groaned. "Three's out."

"Both of them?" Cressida asked.

"Volt's tribute is." Castor muttered. Pollux was fiddling with his homemade device.

"I think she got a pack!" Cressida said.

"Oh my gosh - four is really hot this year!" Marianne squealed tugging on Cressida's sleeve and pointing to the screen where the male tribute from District Four was flexing his muscles before throwing a spear at another tribute.

"C'mon, girl, you can do it." Cressida muttered as the girl looked around and started running away from the bloodbath. Suddenly the male tribute from District One caught up to her. In one swift motion, he put her in a head-lock and twisted her neck. Cressida cringed as she heard the sickening snap of her neck. "No - oh no -"

"Why were you rooting for Three?" Marianne asked puzzled. Cressida put her head in her hands and started crying. "Cressida?"

"It's - you - you just wouldn't understand, Marianne." Cressida sobbed. All she could think about was Wiress crying in the Smith's house. Suddenly she realized that Pollux had let go of her hand.

"Pollux?" She asked worriedly.

"I love you, Cress." He whispered. "Love you, big bro." he whispered to Castor before throwing his TV interference device as hard as he could toward the front of the room. It bounced off the screen and clattered to the floor. Suddenly the lights in the auditorium flickered and the TV screen was filled with static before going blank. Everyone started yelling and shouting. Pollux ran to the front of the room.

"STOP! EVERYONE! JUST STOP!" He yelled.

"Pollux Smith, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Vainer asked. Cressida saw Miss Maribelle talking with two Peacekeeprs standing near the door. She saw the three adults slowly coming down the hall.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" Pollux asked. "These kids are DYING! They're our age! And we just sit around watching them die! Because it's FUN!"

"Pollux, I understand you're upset." Mr. Vainer called.

"You don't understand at all, Mr. Vainer! All you care about is powdering your face for the next party!" Pollux shot back.

"Guys! I'm serious! Don't you get it that we watch kids die?" Pollux asked. He looked around the auditorium. Cressida looked around. Everyone was staring at him shocked.

"C'mon, man! Get off the stage! We probably missed the bloodbath already!" Someone in the seventeen year old students' section called.

"That's my POINT!" Pollux yelled. Four Peacekeepers began climbing the stage to the steps. "You don't care that these kids die! You don't care that the mentors in the districts watch their kids die year after year! All you care about is being _entertained!_"

"Mr. Pollux Smith, I'm giving you exactly one chance to renounce what you have just said and only receive suspension for the rest of the semester." The principal said. "You can renounce what you said or let the Peacekeepers deal with you."

"I'll renounce what I said only when I die!" Pollux snapped. Cressida screamed as the four Peacekeepers descended on Pollux and began beating him. Castor tried to hold Cressida back from running up to the stage. She broke away.

"POLLUX! NO!" Cressida cried before she was hit by something that felt like a cross between running into an electric fence and being hit on the shoulder by a bat. She fell to the floor crying.

"Sit up, girl! Did you know what he was doing? Did you?" a Peacekeeper growled at her.

"No - No - he's my friend - I didn't - know - I just want him to be left alone!" Cressida sobbed. She looked at the stage. Pollux was being dragged off by the four Peacekeepers that had ran to the stage.

"She's my sister!" Cressida gasped as Tom came down the aisle. "Let her go!" Tom flashed his government-issue ID.

"And I bet _this -" _The Peacekeeper yanked Castor to his feet. "Is our dear troublemaker's brother!"

"I - I'm sorry sir - I didn't know my brother was going to do that." Castor stammered. The Peacekeeper slapped him backhandedly across the face.

"Get them out of my sight, Wilson!" The Peacekeeper snapped at Tom.

"C'mon." Tom said gruffly. They left the auditorium. Cressida felt the back of her shirt grow wet and wondered if she was bleeding from somewhere on her shoulder. Tom didn't say anything. He pointed to the bench outside the main office and the two sat down. "I'm going back to the office." He said. "Officer Jones will take you both from here." Cressida gulped. She looked at Castor who was visibly pale. Tears streamed down her face. She knew Pollux needed to say what he did, but she wondered if he had paid with his words with his life.


	13. Silent Determination

Chapter 13: Silent Determination

Officer Jones was the head Peacekeeper for Capital East Secondary School. "Come with me to the station." He said to Castor and Cressida. "You will complete your punishment there then return to school and write a little something for the principal. You will then join your classmates in observing the Games. You will not speak a word and you will be under guard." The two nodded. They were hand-cuffed and walked out to a Peacekeeper's car where they sat in the back. Cressida stared out the metal grating separating them from the front seat. Officer Jones drove to the East Zone Peacekeeping and Justice Center which was a Peacekeepers' station and prison complex combined into one.

Officer Jones led them not through the lobby where the public waited to file claims on stolen items or to pay parking or traffic tickets, but he led them to a small whitewashed room with a metal bench along one wall. They sat down and he unlocked a heavy metal door with bars over the windows. The screams of people on the other side of the door could be heard over the creak of its rusty hinges. Cressida and Castor looked at each other, terror mirrored in their faces. "Castor Smith." Officer Jones said. Castor stood up. Officer Jones took him by the arm and led him down the hallway.

_Be strong, Cressida._ Cressida thought to herself. She took deep breaths and imagined Tom next to her. She closed her eyes trying not to imagine what they were doing to Castor or what they may have done to Pollux already. Imagining Pollux executed somehow was too much for her. She blinked tears back. Castor came out what seemed like a long time later. The color had drained from his face, and he had tear streaks on his cheeks. He was visibly shaking as he sat down. "Castor?" Cressida asked quietly. Castor shook his head before putting his face in his hands before breaking into sobs.

"Cressida Wilson."Officer Jones said. Cressida stood up shakily and walked toward the officer. Her wrists were hurting from being in the cuffs. The officer took her by the elbow and led her down a hallway. It smelled of paint and a metallic smell she couldn't quite place. The fluorescent lights were flickering intermittently, giving the hallway an eerie feel. She could see long hallways full of cell blocks through the windows of the doors that lined the hall. Officer Jones unlocked a door near the end of the hallway and pulled her through. Immediately, Cressida's stomach lurched. The metallic smell was stronger, and she could hear the moans and cries of the prisoners in this hallway. She willed herself to keep walking though her body was trembling uncontrollably. Officer Jones stopped her and removed her hand cuffs. "Two minutes." He said simply. He pulled her over to the side of the hallway so she was looking into a small cell.

Cressida clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Pollux's pale scared face stared at her through the bars of his cell. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit. and had shackles on his feet, and cuts on his wrist where he was presumably handcuffed but had fought against the restraints. The sheer amount of blood covering his shirt and that leaked out the side of his mouth leaving droplets on his cot caused Cressida to nearly scream in horror. "Pollux - what happened?" She stammered. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he shook his head. He swallowed before wiping his mouth on his sleeve leaving another bright red smear on his uniform. "Oh - no -" Cressida whispered as the awful truth of his punishment hit her. She reached her hands through the bars. "Come here - I'm not scared and I'm not ashamed. Come here, Pollux." Pollux slowly stood up and held her hands through the bars. Cressida laced her fingers with his and gripped his hands until her knuckles turned white. "I'll never ever forget you or stop loving you." She said quietly. Pollux stared at the ground. "I promise." Pollux bit his lip. A tear came down his face. Cressida pushed her face close to the bars. Pollux leaned his head against hers and they stood there in silence.

"Time." Officer Jones said. Pollux looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. "Well, boy, be grateful that your brother and girlfriend got to say their goodbyes." He said to Pollux before spitting on the ground in front of his cell.

"I love you too." Cressida whispered. She reluctantly broke her grasp with Pollux and allowed herself to be handcuffed again. She looked back at Pollux until Officer Jones yanked on her cuffs to nearly cause her to stumble. "We won't forget you. We promise! We promise!" Cressida called before she was shoved through the door leading to the main hallway.

Once she met Castor's eyes, she began crying. She and Castor realized that they had probably said goodbye to Pollux forever as many Avoxes rarely lived past ten years of servitude due to disease, untreated injuries, or brutal punishment and torture. She stared angrily at Officer Jones who leaned against the wall, a smirk plastered on his face. Suddenly she stopped crying and stared hard back at him. Castor looked at her puzzled. "Do you need anything else from us, sir?" Cressida asked in an even tone.

"You will return to school now." Officer Jones said. "After all, your lesson on what happens to less than model citizens of the Capital is over." He sneered. Cressida nodded. She would not allow the Capital to break her. She would be strong for Pollux, for Wiress, for her fellow rebels Tom and the Smiths. She would even be strong for her parents as they were fellow victims of the Capital's lavish lifestyle as they lived for really nothing. She looked over at Castor who was thinking the same thing. The Capital had silenced one young voice of the rebellion, but had only sparked determination in two others. Cressida and Castor knew they would fight so Pollux's silence would not be in vain.

* * *

A/N: Epilouge coming soon!


	14. Epilogue: Trouble Rebels

Epilogue: Trouble Rebels

The 64th Hunger Games were a blur for Cressida. She and Castor watched it with a Peacekeeper breathing down their necks. She forced herself to cheer and clap when Finnick Odair was crowned Victor. Marianne dragged her to the shops to buy Finnick Odair merchandise. "I _told you_ to root for District 4! Oh my gosh! Finnick is so hot and sexy!" Marianne screeched one day as they were on the commuter train coming back from the Central Capital Mall. Cressida nodded.

"Yes, he's very handsome." Marianne blinked and stared at Cressida who's smile couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Suddenly Marianne wrapped Cressida in a hug. "Cressida - I'm so sorry - I shouldn't be talking about Finnick in front of you when you lost your boyfriend!"

"I - thanks, Marianne." Cressida said quietly. She knew it would be the closest thing to sympathy Marianne would be able to manage.

After that year, Cressida went to Film and Photojournalism school. She kept in touch with Castor and the Smiths even after she moved to another part of the Capital. Meanwhile, Tom was working his way up in the ranks of the government as an accountant. Eventually Cressida landed a job with the Secretary of Communications. Ironically enough, her first government assignment was coordinating the filming of the opening ceremonies for one Hunger Games.

"We have a new camera-man for you, Ms. Wilson." An administrative assistant said at the door. Cressida nodded.

"Thanks, Avery!" She called. "Come in!" She called coming out from behind her desk. The door opened slowly. Cressida gasped. Pollux was standing in the doorway in an Avox uniform holding a portfolio of photos he had taken while working in the sewers.

"Pollux?" Cressida asked quietly. He looked around the office Cressida had inhabited for the past three years and smiled. "Yeah - I'm an assistant production director now." She said shyly. Pollux stared at her once again feeling like his fourteen year old self seeing Cressida all dressed up for the first time. She was wearing a pressed deep-purple suit-skirt. Her hair had been shaved and vines were tattooed on her head as it was an unspoken rule that higher-ups had to have alterations of some kind so there was no question that they conformed to the Capital culture.

"Well, may I see your portfolio?" She said, her professional demeanor taking over. Pollux gave it to her. "These look nice. You've been transferred for one year now?" Pollux nodded. Castor had written that he, the Smiths, Tom, and even Beetee and Wiress had paid Pollux's way out of the sewer system. "How have you trained for this position?" Cressida asked. Immediately, her face flushed realizing Pollux couldn't speak. Pollux smiled at her and pulled out a notepad.

_I have been studying manuals of different video cameras and I have had prior electronics experience._ Cressida nodded.

"Well - it looks like you're a good fit for our position." She handed Pollux some forms to sign stating that income from his work would go to the Capital as he was still in their custody and that he would not copy documents, write, or otherwise communicate confidential information he would be privy to in his line of work. She smiled at him and reached for his hand. Pollux felt her thumb brush the back of his hand during their handshake. He smiled at her and left with his Peacekeeper escort.

He started small with filming interviews and filming meetings for the department's records. After one year he began to do projects filming different officials' publicity stints. As an Avox, he was an integral part of the planning meetings as the officials would discuss how their stint would calm the increasing unhappiness in the districts without the fear that he would spread the word to others.

He and Cressida were looking at their latest video shoot when Cressida's communication device buzzed. She opened a picture message and smiled at the familiar code. Pollux looked at it and smiled. _Meet outside your office. Twenty minutes with your best camera-man. Can't wait to show you your next project. Tom_. Cressida and Pollux packed their video equipment and Cressida opened a file cabinet where she kept her secret stash of documents. They walked to the back of the building. Tom waved at them from a government-issue Sport Utility Vehicle. "Hey, Cress!"

"Hey!" Cressida called.

"Come on! I have a story breaking in my department! You guys need to get on it!" Tom called. Cressida and Pollux got into the car. Tom slammed on the gas and turned a corner. For anyone watching from the office windows, the SUV turned the corner as a semi-truck carrying metal pipes for a new sewer-line came down the street. The SUV appeared to be nearly crushed. An ambulance showed up a few minutes later and pulled three figures out of the crushed car seconds before it burst into flame.

"Way to make an exit, little bro!" Cressida opened her eyes. She was laying on a bed in a room about the size of a bedroom. Instead of her suit, she was wearing a simple grey dress. She turned her head to see Pollux on another bed to her left. He was wearing a similar grey t-shirt and slacks. She put together that they had been treated for their wounds from the escape stunt. Castor waved to her from a chair next to his brother's bed. "Welcome aboard District 13 Airlines where your IV drips were completely complimentary." In spite of herself, Cressida laughed.

"Our parents would kill you if they knew you totaled a government car, Tom." Cressida said sitting up to look at Tom who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, a cast on his left arm.

"Our parents probably think we're dead, Cress. They think Pollux is dead too." Tom explained.

"Yup. You're dead." Castor said confidently. "I was watching the TV broadcast while you were all out." Pollux sat up and poked Castor. "Oh - right." Castor handed Pollux a notepad. "I think yours got burned up along with your uniform, bro." Pollux shrugged.

_At least I'm here. With everyone._ Pollux wrote and smiled.

"Yeah, everyone meaning Cress." Castor quipped. Pollux scribbled something on a piece of paper, wadded it up and threw it at Castor's face. "Hahaha 'shut up, big bro.' Funny, Pollux." Castor said reading the paper before throwing it back.

"Did you guys get my equipment?" Cressida asked once the twins stopped poking and making faces at each other. She shook her head. After nearly ten years, some things never changed.

"Yeah." Castor held up Cressida's briefcase and camera bag. "Your documents are in here. Here's the plan: We're headed to District 13. We're going to shoot video for the rebellion, first documenting what they're doing in Thirteen then hopefully we'll break into the districts. Cressida, you as the boss-lady will report to the rebel command. Little bro and I are your camera people." Cressida laughed.

"What about Tom?" Cressida asked.

"I'm keeping the books for the rebellion." Tom explained. "I'll have to show you my cubicle sometime, sis." Cressida laughed.

"Well, guys." Cressida said smiling. "Looks like the Trouble Triplets are back in business!" Pollux laughed and slapped his brother on the back before giving both him and Cressida a thumbs-up.

"Hey, last time I counted, there were _four_ of us now!" Tom protested.

"Oh - Ok, the bean-counter's obviously right." Castor muttered. "Cress, Tom, come here!" The hovercraft had touched down and they were about to disembark the plane. The four of them formed a circle. "Hands in the middle like old times." Cressida and Pollux gripped hands and smiled at each other. "Stop that, you two!" Castor groaned good naturely. "One... two.. three... four..."

"GO GO GO GO TROUBLE REBELS!" they all cheered before the doors to the hovercraft opened. Tom, Cressida, Pollux, and Castor all grabbed hands after grabbing their personal items. They disembarked cheerfully and confidently. No matter how the rebellion turned out, they knew they would make a difference together.

THE END


End file.
